End Of All Things
by KittenOfDoomage
Summary: RE-EDITED! AU from Chosen. Spike shows up as a ghost as it happened, only this time, Buffy dreams about him and finally finds out that Angel has lied and he is alive. She heads to LA where the fun begins...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN A GOOD FEW YEARS AGO (I WAS 17 YEARS OLD!) AND SO IS PRETTY POOR STANDARD, I MAY GET TIME TO REWRITE IT IN THE FUTURE BUT FOR NOW I HAVE EDITED THE LAYOUT AND REPLACED EXPLICIT CONTENT AS READING IT BACK, IT JUST SOUNDED STUPID. I'M WELCOMING ANY IDEAS/COMMENTS ON A POSSIBLE REWRITE, AND ALL CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN WHERE DUE, IF REWRITE TAKES PLACE!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Buffy stared out of the window of the bus, watching the road flash by as they drew into Los Angeles. They had agreed to make a quick pit stop to rest and sort a few things out before heading on to England. Buffy was finding it hard to realise that Spike was gone and was kicking herself for not realising sooner how she felt about him.

And now he was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

She rested her head on the glass and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sound of his screams ringing in her ears. A single tear made a track down her cheek and she opened her eyes as the bus came to a stop. She looked out of the window and saw the huge building that was Wolfram and Hart outside. She got off the bus and the others followed suit. She left them behind and walked into the building, heading straight for the thirteenth floor.

It took no time whatsoever to reach the floor she required and she stepped out of the elevator with confidence, but it flagged as soon as she saw Angel. He approached her, hugging her and then noticing her tears.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

Buffy sobbed into his arms as he took her into the office. 'He's gone. He's really gone this time and I never…god, I told him too late.' Angel shut the doors behind them and Buffy sat in the sofa by the window. She didn't stop crying and Angel put his arms around her once more and tried to soothe her but she wasn't having any of it.

Buffy shrugged off his embrace. 'When I told you Spike was in my heart I was denying it. Spike was my heart. And now he's gone, I feel like I'm dead inside. I told him so many times, that I could never lover him. And the truth is that I loved him all along.' She paced the room, not looking up when Wesley walked in. Angel told him to leave and the watcher did so, knowing he had come at a bad time.

The agitated Slayer clenched her fists. 'I wish I could go back and change it all. Tell him before so that he would believe me and get out of the cave before it's too late.' She punched the wall, putting a hole in it. Angel stood up.

'Buffy, you need to calm down.' He said, holding his hands up.

'I don't need to fucking calm down!' She screamed at him. 'I need Spike.' She said, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, defeated. Angel scooped her up and took her upstairs to his apartment, laying her down on the bed.

'I know, Buffy. But right now, you need rest. We'll talk tomorrow okay?' He pulled the covers over her shivering body and left the apartment, going back downstairs to his office. Wesley came back, followed by Fred and Lorne. Angel turned to them.

'How is she?' asked the Brit. Angel shook his head.

'She's cut up about Spike. He burned up in the Hellmouth.' Wesley frowned.

'Spike?' Angel nodded.

'Lorne, could you go up there and check she's not gonna do anything stupid?' Angel said, quietly. The green demon nodded and headed upstairs. Fred and Wesley took a seat as Gunn came into the room. Angel looked out the window.

'Wesley, Giles is downstairs with some slayers that will need somewhere to sleep for the night and food and drink and stuff. Do you think you could sort that out?' He asked. Wesley nodded and left. Fred smiled.

'I'll go help him with that.' She left the room and the elevator dinged. Lorne came back into the office and turned to Angel.

'She's going to sleep. Boy, she really did love that Spike. But I can see a little happiness in her future. She will feel better in time.' He said. 'Anyway, I have to go and prepare for a press release about a new Hollywood blockbuster. Colin Farrell – he's gonna be huge!' He left the room and Gunn turned to Angel.

'Anything you need me for?' Angel shook his head and Gunn slumped a little. He was feeling useless no doubt about that. He left without a word and Angel sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk. Looking out the window, he wondered how long Buffy would be staying.

* * *

Buffy had already left by the time Angel awoke the next day. She had left without saying goodbye and he was a little pissed off about it. He sulked in his office, and was left alone all day. In the evening, he noticed an envelope on his desk and opened it. The amulet he had given to Buffy fell out and hit the floor with a thud. He frowned as it began to glow and he stepped back.

Suddenly it exploded and a whirl of dust began to spin round the room, tightening and tightening until screams could be heard and Spike appeared, his screams fading as he realised where he was.

'Angel?' he asked.

'Spike.' Angel almost snarled. Spike lunged for him but went straight through his grandsire and landed in the middle of the desk. Angel looked at him. 'You're supposed to be dead.'

'Looks like I am.' Spike frowned. 'Buffy…did she get out? She okay?'

'Yeah. She seemed totally fine to me.' Angel said whilst ignoring the voice in the back of his head, telling him it was wrong to lie. Spike narrowed his eyes at him.

'Fine?'

'Yeah, fine. She's headed to England temporarily with Giles.' He said. Spike looked heartbroken and Angel tried to convince himself it was for the best.

'Can you tell her? That I'm back. Just in case…'

'I'll ring her when she's settled.' Angel picked up the phone and rang Fred. 'Fred I need you in here with some equipment. Spike is back.' He ignored the excited gibbering on the other end of the phone and told her to hurry up. Spike looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'So you in charge here then?' He asked. Angel nodded and moved towards the door.

'Stay here.'

'Bollocks, you are not the boss of me!' Spike said, heading for the door. Angel shook his head.

'Stay here. I'm looking out for you. Honest.' Angel said, hoping the lie in his voice wasn't too obvious. He walked out of the lobby and saw Fred heading down the stairs. 'He's in there. Don't tell him about Buffy. If he asks just say she was fine.' Fred looked confused and made as if to question. 'Don't ask, just do it.' He walked over to Wesley's office and found Gunn and Lorne in there with the watcher.

'Guys, I have a problem.' All three looked up. 'Spike is here. He's some kind of ghost. Came out of that amulet.' Wesley looked at him.

'Hadn't we better ring Buffy?'

'No. No, she isn't to know and he isn't to know about the state she was in. It is what's best for them both.' Lorne began to argue. 'I don't care.' Angel said. 'Get researching on that amulet. Please.' He stalked off to his private apartment, trying to ignore the guilt rising in his throat.

* * *

'Did you speak to her then?' Spike asked. Angel looked up.

'Who?'

'Buffy.' Spike asked hopefully. Angel nodded.

'She's moving on Spike, I'm sorry.' Spike looked hurt and suddenly disappeared. Angel sighed and went back to his paperwork. This was wrong, he knew it. But it was what was best for Buffy.'

* * *

'Pet, I'm sorry.' Spike said, taking her into his arms.

'What for?' Buffy asked, snuggling down into him.

'For leaving you. I'm still here though. You just gotta find me. Someone is lying.' He whispered in her ear. Buffy slapped him playfully.

'Don't be silly.' She giggled as he nibbled on her neck, purring gently. 'Thank you for saving me, Spike.' She whispers and he hugged her tightly.

'No thank you. But you gotta find me baby.' He said, sinking his fangs into her neck.

Buffy woke up with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat. Throwing a jumper on, she ran down the corridor of the hotel and banged on Giles door. He opened it and invited her in.

'Giles, I had a dream. It's Spike. He told me I have to find him.' Giles looked at her with sympathy.

'Buffy…I know it has only been a month but you have to let go now.'

'Let go? No, Giles, it felt real. Like a slayer dream.' She was getting worked up and Giles sat her down.

'Buffy…if your mind wants it bad enough, it will make it seem real but it isn't. You have to realise this. He's gone. You have to accept it.'

Buffy visibly deflated. She broke into tears and Giles hugged her. 'I miss him, so much.' She choked out.

'I know, Buffy, I know. But there is nothing we can do. I know it is hard but we are all here for you.' He comforted his "daughter". 'Buffy, I have had a call. If you need a distraction, this may be a welcome one.'

She looked up at him, no hope or anticipation in her eyes. Giles sighed. The old Buffy was gone. This one was a shell of the old slayer. He didn't know if the distraction would work.

'We're heading to Rome.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Spike whistled as he paced through the lobby, his mind not on anything in particular apart from when the next whiskey would be placed in front of him. Harmony looked up and saw him, plonking the package on the top of her desk and shouting out to him.

'Spike. You got mail.' She said and Spike sauntered over in that sexy way of his, a confused look on his face.

'Who would send post to a –'

Harmony cut him off. 'Ghost?' She grinned. 'Sorry. Are you gonna open it?' Spike held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, shooting her an accusatory look. Harmony had the decency to appear sheepish and grabbed a letter opener, stabbing the offending box and opening it. As she opened the lid, a blinding flash gave the two vampires blind spots.

'Ow… what was that?' She asked, looking inside. She shrugged. 'There's nothing in there.' Spike peered into the box alongside her and then made a face.

'Someone's idea of a joke.' He walked off, not even acknowledging Harmony chucking the box into a nearby bin. He strolled along, the tune he had been whistling earlier returning to his lips in the form of a hearty hum. He went to go straight through the door into Angel's office, fully intent on annoying the hell out of his grandsire. But upon his assumption of being able to pass through the door, he instead ended up with the beginnings of a headache and possible concussion as he smacked in the wood head first and landed on the floor. The door opened and Angel looked down on him with a look of confusion and humour, mug of blood in hand. Spike looked straight back up at the Brooding Wonder and frowned, his hand coming to touch the sore spot on his lip.

'I'm bleeding! Hell, I'm corporeal!' he jumped up and grabbed Angel's arm. 'I can touch. I can feel. I can…' He grabbed Angel's mug and drank it all in one gulp. 'Oh god! Is this otter?' Angel looked bewildered and then frowned.

'What the hell?' he asked. Harmony walked over and showed him the slightly crumpled box that Spike had been sent. Angel took it from her roughly.

'He got a box of flash in the mail and boom, he's all solid again.' She said, eyeing Spike up. He ignored her completely and looked to Angel, waiting for his reaction. Angel furrowed his brow as he noticed a postmark on the box. It read as simply "PTB". Spike grew bored and went to walk off. Angel grabbed him.

'As much as right now, I just to want to punch you for annoying me for two months on end, I want you to go and see Fred. Right now. I know who this is from.' Without giving an explanation, he left to go back into his office and shut the door behind him. Spike stuck two fingers up and swore. Harmony stood in his way as he began to head for the lab.

'Busy for lunch, Spikey?' She purred seductively. Spike squirmed.

'Harmony…I…flattered luv, but not interested.' She frowned and Spike slipped past her.

'Fine. Just because I'm not a slayer.' The only response she got was the same two fingers Angel had been on the receiving end of.

* * *

Fred waved the scanner over him and smiled. 'You're all normal vampire. Nothing wrong here. But I do suggest you get some of that well needed plasma into your system.' She put the equipment down and gestured for him to hop off the table and he did so, grinning at the science wonder.

'I already drank Angel's blood. You should have seen the look on his face.' He grinned and made as if to leave.

'Do you know what you're gonna do now you've got your body back?' She asked, guilt flooding her system all of a sudden.

'Get incredibly drunk.' He answered.

'So you're going to stay?' She stated. He shrugged.

'Why do you want me to piss off?' Spike asked and Fred shook her head.

'No, that's not it at all. Just wondered what your plans were.' The look on her face was a plain example of guilt but Spike was too giddy with his solid form again to notice.

'Got nowhere else to go, pet. Buffy don't want me anymore and I'm hardly likely to be welcomed into the fold anywhere else. So I'll try and do my bit here.' He turned to leave again. Fred chased after him and grabbed his arm.

'I think this is wrong. That you don't know. I'm not a naturally dishonest person and I can't keep lying to your face.' Spike frowned at the urgency in the petite brunette's voice.

'What do you mean, luv?' She squirmed.

'It's Buffy. She was here before you came back.'

'I know that pet. Rehashing old news here.' He said. Fred shook her head.

'Angel lied. She wasn't fine. Far from it. She was devastated. Destroyed even. Whenever she heard your name, she just broke. Angel didn't think you should know. So he lied to you.'

'Did he tell her I was back?' Spike said his anger evident. Fred shrugged.

'He told us he did.' Spike turned angrily and stormed off, heading for Angel's office.

* * *

Angel looked up as the doors to his office slammed open with a good force. Spike walked in, a severely pissed off look on his face. He marched over to Angel.

'Fine was she? Fucking peachy? You hypocritical tosser!'

'What are you gibbering about Spike?'

'You fucking lied to me. Told me she was fine. Didn't care.' Angel stood up and moved round the desk to confront the younger vampire.

'No, I did what was best for both of you.'

'No, you did what was best for you. What was more advantageous for you! Because you couldn't stand the fact that she actually loved me!' Spike hit him hard and Angel pushed him backwards. 'Did you even tell her I was alive?'

'I didn't need to. She's better off without you, Spike!'

'Why don't you let her decide that?' The blonde snarled. Wesley walked in on them at that point and looked towards Angel, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

'What's going on?' Wesley asked, although he probably already knew.

'We're just discussing that fact that Angel lied to me about Buffy. Fred told me, that she was cut up.' Spike spat the words out, his hate for his sire overwhelming everything at this particular point in time.

Wesley nodded. 'Well, I have found something that needs some attention. A prophecy regarding the shanshu.' The two vampires turned, their fight momentarily forgotten.

'What is it?' Angel said.

* * *

Buffy looked up into azure eyes, secure in his warm arms around her. She smiled and kissed him gently. 'I miss you.' She said. He smiled back and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

'Baby, I'm still alive.'

'I wish you were. Then I wouldn't be so alone.' She mumbled, wishing he wouldn't talk about this again. That she could just pretend for this time.

'I'm back, Buffy. You have to come find me. Please.' His grip was loosening and a look of urgency crossed his face. Buffy frowned and sat up, realising she was alone in her room once more. Tears came, like they did whenever she woke up now. For two months his face and his voice tormented her in her sleep. She got up silently, the tears falling of their own accord. She washed them away and then got dressed.

She missed him so much and needed him back so desperately but it would never happen.

Buffy left the room and headed down the hall to Willow's bedroom. The witch was meditating on the bed, the scent of incense in the air. The red head opened her eyes as Buffy entered and smiled.

'What's up Buffy?'

'I had that dream again. It's been two months Will.' The blonde said, sitting beside her friend on the bed. Willow frowned.

'I think we should look into it.' Willow said. 'Does it feel like a slayer dream?'

'I don't know. It just hurts a lot. I miss him, Willow. So much.' Willow hugged her friend and they sat in silence for a few moments.

'I'm going to ring Fred and see if they have heard anything.' The witch said, reaching for the phone and smiling reassuringly at her friend. She dialled a number and after a few moments, a female voice answered. 'Hey Fred, its Willow. How are you?'

Buffy waited. 'Uh huh. No I'm in Rome now. I've got Buffy here with her. She keeps having this dream about Spike being alive.'

Willow frowned. 'No, Angel never phoned us. Never said anything.' Another pause, this one longer. The frown deepened. 'Okay Fred. Thanks. I can't imagine he'll get away with it. Bye.' She put the phone down. She looked to Buffy.

'Angel said he had told us. That Spike is alive. He's been a ghost the last two months.' Buffy frowned and stood up, pacing. 'He got turned corporeal yesterday by something in the post. Angel told him that you didn't care he was alive. That you were fine after he died. That's why he hasn't contacted you.'

'But he has. His dreams…subconsciously.' Buffy stamped her foot. 'I am going to kill Angel.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Buffy stormed into Giles' study and slammed her fist into the desk. Giles looked up, rather perplexed by his slayer's abrupt entrance.

'What is wrong, Buffy?' he asked, removing his glasses.

'Spike's alive.' She scowled. 'All that crap about wishing for something I can't have. Willow found out. Angel fucking lied to me!' She paced the room. Giles stood up.

'Why don't you calm down, Buffy?' He asked, trying to soothe her.

'How about no, Giles?' She moved out of his grasp and pointed to his wallet on the table. 'I never ask for much. I want the money to get to LA. Now. I am not being without him anymore. I'm sick of what is best for me. I'm sick of everyone telling me I'm wrong. So now, I want what I want and I want it now.' Giles nodded and handed her a couple of hundred euros. She nodded and walked out of the room, heading for her own bedroom. She quickly threw some clothes into a suitcase and headed downstairs to the car. Willow caught up with her.

'Buffy.' Her best friend hugged her and smiled. 'Good luck. Give Spike my best okay? It'll work out, I know it.' The witch smiled and Buffy smiled back.

Then the Slayer got into the car and revved the engine, pulling away from the block of flats and heading for the airport. On the way, she used the in car phone to ring Angel. He picked up quickly.

'Hello?' He said, his voice all business like. Buffy grimaced.

'Angel.' She said. His voice got higher.

'Buffy, it's great to hear...' She cut him off.

'Cut the bollocks Angel, I don't care. I'm on my way to Wolfram and Hart and I am not happy with you. You knew he was alive and you didn't tell me.' She was almost snarling at him. She could hear him stuttering on the other end of the phone.

'No, Buffy, I didn't mean it, I just…I forgot.' Lame. She rolled her eyes.

'You fucking forgot? How convenient. You forgot to tell me that the guy I love was alive. I don't suppose it had anything to do with the fact that you are jealous?' She shouted.

'No, no, Buffy don't be stupid.' He said, but she cut him off again.

'I'll be there in a few hours. If I were you, I would book a holiday somewhere you can't be found because I am going to hit you, very hard.' She hung up on him and pushed her foot down. The sooner she was back with Spike, the better she would feel.

* * *

Spike looked out over LA, his thoughts once again on Buffy. He kicked at the gravel, muttering to himself. 'Stupid wanker, believing that great poof about everything. Stupid grandsire. I should have known she wouldn't have said that. She would still have cared, she isn't that heartless.' He put his head in his hands and let a single tear fall. He sensed Fred approaching behind him and looked to her.

She smiled genuinely. Spike liked Fred, she was honest and sweet, traits you rarely found in anyone nowadays. She had this gleaming innocence about her that he liked. She put a hand on his shoulder. 'How are you feeling?'

'No better. Where's Captain Forehead?' he asked. 'I hope he's hanging off a bridge somewhere.' He mumbled.

'No. That's why I came up here. He just raced off to the airport. Buffy knows you're alive and she isn't happy with Angel for lying to her. She's on her way here but he's going to try and head her off.' Spike's eyes suddenly filled with hate and he snarled almost before hugging Fred.

'Thank you.' He said, before running towards the roof door and disappearing. Within moments, he had stolen one of Angel's cars and was racing towards LAX.

* * *

Buffy walked into the arrival lounge and looked around, lugging her suitcase with her. She frowned, heading for the nearest exit, only to be confronted with Angel. He tried to look happy to see her but she just tried to push him out of the way.

'Buffy, you shouldn't have come all the way here. See I was trying to protect you!' He said, attempting to hug her. Buffy nodded sarcastically.

'Yeah, right, and I'm a completely normal girl. Just get out of my way so I can find him.'

'You won't.' Angel blurted out. 'He's over you. Moved on. He always does Buffy. That's why you shouldn't have come.'

'No. You're lying.' At least she hoped he was. Spike wouldn't really have found anyone else, would he? She looked into Angel's eyes. 'I don't believe you.' She stated. Angel went as if to comfort her.

'I know it's hard but he's Spike. He never hangs around for very long. Thinks with his dick.' The older vampire soothed. Buffy slapped him.

'And you don't?' She said, finding the idea incredulous. He looked taken aback at the slap and the remark. A look of hurt crossed his face. 'That's why you're doing this. You can't stand that fact that I want him and not you. Get the fuck over it Angel.'

'At least I don't spread my legs for someone who isn't worthy of it!' He spat back at her. She punched him. He stood up, noticing that airport security was heading their way. Buffy ignored them, ready to actually kill Angel.

Suddenly she caught sight of a platinum blond head. He was here. He saw Angel and Angel must have sensed him, as he turned and scowled.

'Buffy?' Spike asked, not sure if she was real. She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. She dropped her suitcase and ran to him, embracing him. He held her tight for a moment or two and then let go, turning to Angel and looking him up and down scornfully.

'Wanker. Thinking you can keep us apart. You're pathetic Angelus.' Buffy clung onto his arm as he spoke and Angel hung his head.

'I was just doing what I thought was right.'

Buffy stepped forward and he backed off. 'Angel, get the fuck out of here.' She said and he turned, walking away from them. Buffy turned back to face Spike.

'God, I missed you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Angel stared blankly into space as Wesley entered his office. The watcher looked at him through narrowed eyes and began to speak calmly.

'You tried to stop them reuniting and I know why Angel.'

'The vampire didn't reply. He seemed to be ignoring Wesley completely. 'That prophecy I discovered the other day is the reason isn't it?'

Angel still didn't reply. Wesley moved into his direct line of vision and Angel looked up at him. 'You knew all along didn't you? About that prophecy I found the other day. You knew what it entailed. That Buffy and Spike were destined to get back together. And about the power being drawn back to the two Slayers. And the three warriors. Buffy. Spike. And Faith. And you couldn't handle it could you?' He stated. 'Jealousy is not attractive Angel. Neither is it profitable for any involved.'

'I did it because Spike isn't worthy of such a destiny. It should be me.' Angel spat.

'I studied the package that contained the magic's used to recorporealise Spike. It was from the Powers That Be wasn't it?' Wesley asked and Angel nodded. 'You are no longer their champion.' He stated and Angel winced at the remark.

'I took over here. I lost my way. Now Spike is their favoured boy.' Angel slammed his fist into the desk as Wesley sat opposite him. 'He'll get everything I worked for. I lost.'

'Look at the facts. Everything you did was to get the shanshu. The reward. But it was forced upon you. Spike searched for all he had. But not for himself. Because he wanted to better himself for love. It's slightly more noble don't you think? And your recent actions…'

'Get out.' Angel said through clenched teeth. Wesley stood up and frowned at him. He walked out of the door without a word, leaving the vampire to stew in his own mood.

Once in his own office, he shut the door and rang Spike on his cellular. He asked the vampire to get his office as quickly as possible and to bring Buffy with him.

'I'll be there in a jiffy, Wes.' The vampire hung up on him and Wesley sat at his desk, laying the scroll out before him. He stared at the manuscript and sighed, frowning when he thought of Angel's behaviour towards the situation.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

'Enter.' Spike's head popped round the door and he opened it, striding in with Buffy at his side. The atmosphere between the two seemed strained and Wesley hoped all was going well. He didn't voice his views but asked them to take a seat.

'What's this all about?' Spike asked and Wesley cleared his throat. Buffy remained silent, staring at the scroll on the desk.

'The prophecy I mentioned yesterday. When you were about to rip Angel a new one?' Wesley said and Spike nodded. The watcher noticed a small grin appear on Buffy's face but it quickly faded as he got down to business.

'The prophecy is about two souls, reuniting in the war against the weapon of the roses. The end of the world. It details that the scythe will draw the power back to the two originals.' He said, looking to Buffy. She nodded.

'So it will just be me and Faith again?' She asked. Wesley nodded.

'The two souls reuniting, that was obviously you two.' He said, looking for a reaction. There was none from Spike but Buffy raised an eyebrow.

'That explains the dreams I have been having.' She said, looking to Spike. He grinned at her.

'You can tell me about those later.' He whispered. Wesley pulled a face as Buffy hit the blonde vampire.

'Pig.' He stuck his tongue out at her and Wesley coughed to interrupt them.

'Anyway…we haven't figured out what the weapon of the roses is yet. All we can tell is that you two were meant to find each other again, that the power will be drawn back to the source and that THE apocalypse is coming.' He sighed. 'It seems that this isn't any old fight. This is the fight we have all been waiting for. The one that is inevitable.' He stood up. 'Preparations have to be made.'

He waited for protests from the two warriors and was surprised when Buffy shrugged and Spike nodded, standing up.

'Figures.' The vampire muttered. Buffy agreed.

'Always something going on.' The Slayer kicked her chair away and joined the two males in standing. She headed for the door. 'Get to work then Wesley, research and all. I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep and then I'll be back.'

Spike grinned at the watcher and followed her. 'Sleep sounds good pet.'

'Maybe we should talk as well.' She said. Wesley was left standing in his office, a bewildered look on his face as the two blondes walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Spike stared out of the window of the hotel, looking down on a nightscape of Los Angeles. The City of Angels. Apart from its namesake, he didn't think you'd find many angels in this city. More like a city full of the damned. Except for Buffy. For now she was the angel of this city. He turned to face her. There was weariness in her eyes now, something he'd hoped he'd never see again. The look of being totally defeated, overwhelmed by everything. Last time, he'd told her exactly how amazing she was and it had killed that look in her eye. But this time…this time it was his fault and he didn't know how to fix it.

He sighed and took her hand.

'I'm sorry pet.' He whispered and Buffy turned to him, raising an eyebrow. 'For everything. The last six years if you will. I wish I could take away all the pain you have ever felt. Especially the pain I caused you. I shouldn't have believed him. I should have known.' He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, tears glistening in her hazel eyes.

She smiled and took his hand from her face, holding it tight. 'I'm sorry too. Every night after it happened…I dreamt of you. That you were telling me to find you. But everyone told me it was just wishful thinking. I tried to ignore it but the other night…it was so vivid. I told Willow and she thought we should check. Then Fred said that Angel had told them he'd phoned and told me.'

Spike nodded. 'Told me you had moved on, gotten over me.'

'That's what he said when I got to the airport. I was so angry at you for not telling me but its Angel…he manipulated the whole situation. I just wanna…grrr.' She made a fist and Spike took it in his hand, kissing her knuckles delicately. She moaned softly, her anger forgotten. He moved closer, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, but she bit his lip and he growled at her. He slipped his duster off, only for Buffy to rip his t-shirt in half and throw it to the floor. She grinned as he did the same to her shirt.

'Minx', he teased and pushed her backwards, kissing her passionately. She fumbled with the belt on his jeans and nipped at him playfully. She looked into his eyes and licked the end of his nose. For a moment, he went cross eyed and she giggled.

'Vamp out for me.' She whispered. He frowned and she made a serious face. He nodded and slowly let his true nature be revealed. She left his belt for a moment and ran her fingers over his ridges, letting her fingers trail down his face. She ran her thumb along his lips and purposely nicked her thumb on his tooth.

Spike closed his eyes, giving into the sensations, but the taste of her blood on his tongue was too much and he kissed her hard, pulling at her remaining clothes. All sense of romance went out the window as they ripped at each other's clothes. Buffy scratched him hard as he ripped her trousers away and he snarled at her, burying his face in her neck and ignoring the overwhelming temptation to sink his teeth into her neck. She raked her nails down his back, as he kicked his jeans off. He hissed as she ripped skin from his lower back and blood trickled down. She looked him in the eyes when he was totally naked, feeling his cold skin against her warm body. 'How much do you want to hurt me, Spike?' He looked taken aback and his human visage came back to the forefront.

'Buffy…love…I never ever want to hurt you…not like that.' She looked at him and frowned.

'Not like that.' She pinched him and pulled him closer to her, so he could feel how wet she was through the panties she wore. Her bra was gone now and he bent his head, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She gasped and scratched him again, catching his face by accident. Blood ran down his face and she looked back up at her. 'I mean in the kinky sense.' She bit her lip and Spike gave her an evil grin. She felt him get harder against her and pushed down, rubbing herself against him.

'Make me feel alive like you used to.' She whispered and he nodded, kissed her. He vamped out again and tore the thin fabric of her panties away. He pushed himself against her and as they joined together, she arched her back and scratched at him, drawing blood. He ignored the pain, focused on the bliss of being with her like this again. Her words were playing on his mind again and he worried that she was just using him to make the pain go away.

Without knowing she dispelled his fears in an instant when she whispered in his ear and told him she loved him. He believed it this time and their lovemaking intensified, kissing up and down her neck, and frantically blocking out the sound of her heartbeat increasing. She cried out and pulled his mouth harder to her neck and he couldn't resist. She fell over the precipice and he snarled, plunging his teeth through her soft skin, pulling on the sweet blood that ran through her veins.

She screamed and he followed her over the edge. She didn't push him off but pulled him closer, whispering nonsensical words to her. He stopped sucking and just let his teeth rest in her neck. As her heartbeat slowed a little, he pulled away, licking the wound closed.

He looked up at her with a fearful emotion in his eyes and she kissed him. 'It didn't hurt.' She whispered, and then saw the state she had left his chest and back. There was blood everywhere. A few ribbons ran down her sides but nothing as bad as what she had done to him.

'Did that?' She asked him and he stood up, inspecting the damage she had done to his torso. He winced when she touched one of the gaping wounds and he looked at her with a somewhat bemused look on his face.

'What got into you?' He asked.

She shrugged and for a brief moment, he was terrified she would do the "grab her underwear and run for the hills" act. But she stood in front of him, pressing her naked body against him and kissing him.

'You used to make me feel so alive, Spike…so wanted. That was why I kept coming back. This time…you still do but I'm coming back…because I want to be with you.' She finished, whispering in his ear and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her temple, as she curled around him.

'I know pet…I should have believed you but I wanted you to get out of that cave.' He smiled against her hair as she breathed gently on his skin. 'I'm never gonna let you down again, baby. I love you so much…' He trailed off, falling into rest he desperately needed. Buffy looked up and watched him, thinking that he looked like an angel as he slept and she smiled, curling up close to his cold body and pulling the covers over them.

'I love you Spike.' She whispered, falling into a deep sleep herself.

* * *

The phone was ringing.

Buffy didn't want to answer it. So she woke Spike up. He groaned and gave her a filthy look before grabbing the cordless receiver.

'Ello?'

'Spike, its Wesley. We have a small problem this evening. Angel has gone AWOL.' Spike groaned and looked down at Buffy, who was rubbing circles on his chest.

'Yeah, alright. I'll sort it.' He hung up, despite the watcher's protests and took Buffy's hand, preventing her from turning him on again. 'No time, baby. Seems Tall'n'Forehead has gone missing.' He sat up and Buffy scowled.

'Why is that our problem?'

'Because we need him…despite everything. We have a prophecy to sort out. And he can fight.' Buffy sighed and grabbed her suitcase from the floor, rifling through it to find a shirt. She slipped a pink t-shirt over her head and then set about locating some panties.

'I'll go find him then.' She said, not sounding the least bit enthusiastic. Spike shook his head as he found his boxers and slipped them on.

'No. I have a few things to sort with the Brooding Wonder. So you stay here and sort your things out.' He frowned as she looked up at him. 'I haven't got another t-shirt.' Buffy blushed as she passed him a black t-shirt. He took it and gave her a funny look.

'I kept it after Sunnydale. Slept in it. Then it smelt like you were there.' She looked back down and then mumbled something under her breath. Spike heard and grinned.

'I can't help it if I rip your clothes off Buffy. Maybe you should just walk around naked.' He said, pulling his jeans on, followed by his coat.'

'You're a pig Spike.' She said, slipping a pair of black jeans on. He bent down and kissed her on the lips quickly.

'I know but you love me.' He smiled and she kissed him again. 'Gotta run, pet. See you back at the office yeah?' She nodded and watched him leave, before starting on the hunt for socks.

Spike had looked high and low for his Sire and morning was fast approaching. The only place left that he had to look was somewhere Angel had avoided going for months. He sighed as he walked into the hospital and headed for the top floor. It was the private part of the hospital, conveniently owned by Wolfram and Heart.

The blonde vampire didn't bother knocking on the door, knowing that Angel was here as soon as he entered the wing. He could scent him and through the bond he could feel his Sire's sorrow. The bond was no longer strong between the two of them, after years of hatred. But it was still there and he could feel it in close vicinity. If Angel was in extreme pain, or if Angelus returned, Spike would know wherever he was. In event of his death…Spike would be the first to know.

He saw Angel, saw at the bed of the brunette woman. Spike frowned and walked up behind him, taking the seat beside the brooding vamp. He looked over the frail Cordelia and sighed.

'No change then?' he asked. Angel shook his head. He hadn't been here because he couldn't stand the pain of seeing her like this.

'I love her. Even though Buffy will always be the love of my life…I'm in love with Cordelia and it will never stop.' He looked towards Spike. 'I know you know how it feels. You still love Drusilla.'

'Yeah…but she had a part in my creation. Without her…without you…I never would have found Buffy.' Spike said, quietly. Angel nodded in acknowledgement.

'I am sorry Spike. I should have behaved better…I just. I knew I had taken the wrong path.' He sighed. 'I strayed. And I can't help feeling that she was the only one who could have stopped me.' He placed his hand on Cordelia's still one. Spike looked up at the window, which was covered by curtains. The sun was rising – he could feel it.

'Angel…you always hated me. And it wasn't because of who I am…it's because of what you made me. You look at me and see all the dirty little things I've done, because of you. I'm your fault. You knew I would compete to be better than you.'

Angel frowned slightly. Then his expression softened and he smiled. 'You're right. I'm responsible for you. You're my Childe and it's my fault.' Spike didn't say anything. Angel cleared his throat. 'And I don't hate you Spike. You just annoy me. You're family. Just like Drusilla.' _And Connor._ He added in his mind.

Spike stood up. 'We're going to need your help, Angel. Whatever's coming…it's big. We have to find a way.' He turned to leave. Angel grinned.

'Should I expect a walloping from Buffy?'

'You know her as well as I do.' Spike said, walking out of the door. He headed back to Wolfram and Hart and knew Angel was following. Somehow that realisation, that conversation had strengthened the Sire/Childe bond. Spike has always hoped for that one day, feline the loss of his Sire badly over the years.

Not that he would ever voice that opinion to anyone.

* * *

Spike sauntered into Wesley's office and sat down, Buffy immediately coming to his side. A few moments later, Angel joined them and he received a scathing look from Buffy. Wesley looked to all three and then began to speak.

'Giles has been in contact. The potentials lost all their power. It's started.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Wesley waited for a response. It was a sad fact that the three warriors were used to the 'the apocalypse has started speech'. They just waited for the rest. Wesley cleared his throat and stood up.

'I have discovered who the weapon of the roses refers to – the Circle of the Blackthorn. They are a band of demons – they do the Senior Partners work on this plane. They need to be taken out.'

Buffy nodded. 'That will stop it?' She asked. The watcher shook his head.

'No, that will be the beginning…'

She cut him off. 'Then why do it?' She asked. Wesley made a face and then carried on speaking.

'Either we kill them and have at least some control over it or we let them take this world to hell.'

Buffy shut up and looked sheepish. Wesley continued. 'We take them out and then the armies of hell will ascend on this city and kill everyone. We need to send them back.' Buffy gripped Spike's hand and Angel frowned. This was it. The big one.

Suddenly, the room began to shake and things fell over. The four ran for the shelter of the doorway and huddled until the quake finished. Buffy looked to Wesley.

'Is there any reason there is always an earthquake when an apocalypse is coming?' Wesley shrugged.

Spike stood straight and pulled at his lapels. 'Well, I vote we started looking for these baddies.' Angel agreed. Wesley grunted and pulled a list from his piles of papers.

'We need to take out the Senator, Arch Duke Sebassiss and the Fell brethren first and foremost. Then some more minor demons. But they all need to be killed.'

Angel stepped forward. 'I'll take Sebassiss. I've got less to lose.' He looked pointedly at Spike. Buffy nodded.

'We'll take the Fell brethren.' The three began talking all at once. Wesley interrupted them.

'There's no need. We have an advantage. They are all gathering for a ritual full moon meet. We'll just blow them up.' He shrugged. Buffy frowned.

'That's a bit easy isn't it?' The two vampires just shook their heads.

'Think more 'convenient'.' Spike said nonchalantly. Wesley nodded.

'The hard bit is destroying the army of hell.' He looked to Spike and the vampire felt uncomfortable for a moment. 'It is regrettable the slayers have all lost their powers but I think it was crucial to the occurrences after.'

Buffy sighed and agreed with him.

'So how long do we have?'

'Tomorrow night…we need to get it done.' He said and sat back down at his desk. 'The prophecy indicated several things about the battle, mostly insignificant but then it mentioned a sacrifice.' Buffy scowled.

'I hate those.' Spike put an arm round her and knew what Angel was thinking.

His Sire was developing a death wish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Angel had gathered them all in his office. Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Buffy, Spike and Lorne all stood in front of him, waiting for the urgent message he had for them.

'I want you all to take the day off. Spend it as you will. It might be the last chance you get.' He looked down at his desk and then stood up. 'Because this is it, people. This is our time. So make the most of it. We meet at the old Hyperion at sunset.' He walked towards his private elevator and left them alone. They disbanded, without saying a word to each other.

Fred followed Wesley into his office.

'What are you going to do today?' She asked. He turned to her.

'Actually…would you like to go for a meal?' he asked and she beamed at him.

'I would, Wesley.' The former watcher smiled broadly and held out his hand, the usually timid scientist taking it firmly in her own. They left the office together and headed for the inner city. Angel watched them leave, jealousy biting at his insides. There was only one way he could spend his last day.

With the woman he loved.

* * *

Gunn strolled through the sunlit streets, hands in his hoodie pockets. He had changed out of the suit, leaving the lawyer behind for the time being. Right now, the muscle was needed, not the brain. They were slapping a subpoena on the senior partners; they were declaring war. He frowned and knew Angel had sent them out like this because this battle was uncertain – they may not win.

He turned the corner and saw his old friends, shifting furniture away from the shelter he used to call home. Anne stood out front, directing the group of lads. He greeted her and she smiled at him.

'Hey, Gunn.' She hugged him. 'How've you been?'

'Busy. Lot goin' on uptown nowadays.' He indicated towards the tall buildings on the horizon. She nodded and picked up one end of a sofa.

'You busy, or you gonna help me shift this stuff before the new lot arrive?' She asked. He hesitated, picking up one end and looking towards the blonde girl.

'What if I told you that none of this stuff matters? That it's never gonna be alright?' He said and she frowned, before smiling once more.

'I say we need to hurry up and get this lot moved.' He nodded, perking up a little.

'Yeah.' He smiled back at her and they began to move the sofa. 'Let's get goin'.'

* * *

Lorne coughed and sat at the piano, sipping at the glass of water before striking his first tone. The audience watched him, applauding as he started. And for the first time in a while, the demon relaxed.

* * *

Angel stared at the prone figure in the bed, gripping her hand and bending his head to lean it on the edge of the bed. Silently, he prayed that they would get through this, that everything would be okay.

But most of all, he just wished that she would wake up.

* * *

Buffy sat on the corner of the bed, fiddling with the sheets between her fingers. Spike knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his.

'What are you thinking about Buffy?' He asked, reaching up and smoothing the hair out of her eyes.

'I've only had you back for a few days. I can't lose you again, Spike.' She saw the guilt flash across his face and he smiled half-heartedly.

'You won't lose me Buffy. Not forever. I'll always be here.' He placed a hand on her heart, feeling it beating under the skin. She smiled. 'Not to mention the fact that I have a habit of coming back. I'm a bad penny, me.' He grinned wickedly and Buffy leant forward, resting her forehead on his. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she whimpered, clutching his hands tightly. 'Hey, ssshhh, baby…it's all gonna be alright.'

There was a trace of a lie in his voice but Buffy thought nothing of it as they lay down together.

* * *

She bit at his neck, hard, drawing blood and woke something up inside the vampire. As he peaked, he sank his own sharp fangs into the side of her neck, drinking only a little and then letting go, licking at the wound before stopping his thrusting inside her. Before he could stop himself, he whispered the word he had daren't not risk with her before. 'Mine.' His eyes widened when he felt her let go of his neck and lick at the residual blood, replying to his statement.

'Yours.'

He rolled away, sitting up and staring at her intently. 'You know that was…'

'I don't care. I wanna be yours, forever.' She smiled, leaning back, sated and content, not noticing the hint of sadness in his eyes. Spike smiled but didn't say anything as she curled up into his side and he drew the covers over them.

They only had a few hours left.

* * *

Angel looked around at the unlikely group. Spike and Buffy stood defiantly together, their hands tightly locked. Gunn stood in a defensive stance, reminding him more of the street thug he had first met. Wesley and Fred, together at last, their bodies so close together it was hard to see where one ended and the other begun. Lorne stood, looking defeated, his shoulders slumped. He wasn't looking forward to the night's predicted events. He sighed and looked towards Spike.

'Let's get it done. The rest of you, arm yourselves and we'll be back here in ten minutes.' The two vampires strode out of the door, Angel carrying the device to destroy the circle. He turned to Spike when they were almost at their destination. 'Have you told her?'

'No. And I'm not going to. Just make sure you get everyone out of here before it goes. Anything with demon with die. And that's what a slayer is in essence. I'm not taking the chance.' The blonde frowned and looked up at the huge posh building they were about to enter. 'Shall we?' He motioned for Angel to go first and the elder vampire nodded.

Five minutes later, they burst out of the door, running with all their might as the building began to shudder and then exploded outwards. They almost fell as debris scattered around them, but managed to keep their footing and made it back to the Hyperion as a huge earthquake hit the city once more. Spike grabbed Buffy and the group headed outside, armed with swords and axes. Wesley conjured up a fireball as the door opens and he aimed to throw, faltering a little as he saw the huge army before them. Beasts bigger than buildings were ripping the city apart and Angel turned to them, his face expressionless.

'This is what it all comes down to, people.'

'Any specific tactics?' Gunn asked, as a dragon flew overhead, breathing fire into the starlit sky.

Angel looked up at it and grinned. 'Well, I kinda wanna slay the dragon.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The ball of fire in Wesley's hand seemed to explode and fly towards the gathering horde of murderous demons, hitting the front line hard but causing minimal devastation. Angel gripped the sword in his hand and ran into the mass of horns and scales, hacking and chopping away. Spike looked at Buffy, mouthing an "I love you" and then jumping into the pit. Buffy watched him go for a moment before wielding her own weapon and throwing herself into the affray. Gunn was already removing limbs and heads, whilst Wesley threw magic at them, being less strong and skilled than his colleagues. Fred had a rather large gun that was taking out demons left right and centre.

Buffy stopped for a moment, realising that their efforts were worth nothing. Angel looked to her, a look of hopelessness in his eyes. Spike saw Buffy falter, and rushed to stop the demon behind her, chopping it clean in half. Blood sprayed them both and Buffy scrunched up her face.

'Thanks I think.' She shouted over the noise, turning to stab another horned thing. Spike grinned and swiped at some kind of lizard beast.

'You're welcome pet. Just concentrate.' Then he turned, hacking his way through the horde of beasts.

Moments passed and seemed like years to the Slayer as she killed one scaly monster after the other. A shout alerted her, and she span, taking out a slimy demon in the process. Spike had fallen to the ground, bent over on his hands and knees, a look of pain on his face. Buffy screamed, cutting a path towards him, only to be dragged away by Angel. She saw that the others had already run and the demons were backing away from Spike.

In the blink of an eye, she knew she was losing him again and she fought against her first love, struggling to get to her mate.

Pain coursed through his body and he dropped the sword, calling out to Angel. He saw Buffy heading towards him, only for Angel to carry her away. She was screamed his name and he turned to look at her, only for the light to burn his eyes. He heard the car engine start, as the world came crashing down around his ears. Light surrounded him, spreading outwards and exploding through the army of hellions.

Angel was pinning her down in the old convertible, but she was quickly getting the better of him. Wesley drove as fast as he could, knowing they had to outrun the ray of light currently exploding forth from the platinum blond vampire. Buffy was screaming, struggling to get free. Fred tried to help Angel pin her but was rewarded with an uppercut that left her dizzy on Gunn's lap. The street wise lawyer was half unconscious from numerous wounds, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Lorne was urging Wesley to drive faster, having no desire for his heart to disintegrate.

Wesley had to slam the brakes on as the light faded. They were two miles from the centre and the city had fallen quiet once more. Sirens could be heard and this distracted Angel, allowing enough time for the Slayer to kick loose and escape. She jumped from the car, running away from the group, with Angel shouting at her. Wesley turned the car around to follow her but she was long gone back into the city.

She wasn't thinking about anything except Spike as she ran. The tears were streaming down her face, blinding her and she ignored it, following her instincts to the vampire she loved. The wound from earlier on her neck – the mark he had given her – was burning with pain and she sobbed uncontrollably as she reached the centre of the devastation. Bodies lay everywhere, some melting, some burning but all dead. And all demons. She searched, using her instincts to guide her to him.

But when she found him, he heart broke in two. He was on his back, blood seeping from numerous wounds, choking on the red liquid as it flowed freely from his mouth. She skidded to his side, cradling his head gently, hearing the car approaching behind and the human life seeping back into LA.

Buffy sobbed, stroking his face gently and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him. 'Baby…what happened?'

He smiled back at her, pain filling his eyes but overtaken by love and he reached up to touch her face. 'I'm sorry I'm doing this to you again, baby. But it was my destiny. The essence of the amulet was still in me – this was its final purpose.' He stopped, coughing harshly, spraying blood over his chin. Buffy wiped it away tenderly, hearing Angel stand behind them. Spike looked to his Sire. 'Thank you for getting her away. Couldn't risk you baby.' He said, turning his blue eyes back to the blonde slayer. 'I'm so sorry. The PTB…this was their plan for me.' He stroked her face. 'Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't found me again.'

Buffy shook her head. 'No. You said you would…you would always be in here.' She choked back tears, holding his hand to her heart and he smiled. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you would have tried to stop me.' He smiled half heartedly again. 'I had to do what was right, baby. Always did. I know that now.' She nodded and panicked when he screwed his face up in pain, arching his back.

'God, Buffy…luv…don't let go.' He cried out as his body began to burn. Buffy screamed, holding him tighter, only for him to fall to dust in her arms. She collapsed on the floor as Angel moved up to comfort her. She stood and span around, pointing an accusing finger at him.

'You…you should have found another way…why did you let him die again!' She screamed, flying at her former love, punching and kicking, ripping at him, trying to cause him pain equal to what she was feeling. Angel didn't fight back, letting her take out her frustrations until Wesley pulled her back. She hit out at the watcher as well but then stopped herself, collapsing to the floor in a flood of tears and emotion.

'Buffy listen to me.' The watcher soothed. 'Spike did this because he loved you and because he knew it was the right thing.' Buffy stood, spinning to face the group.

'Yeah, I know. But that doesn't make it any easier.' She spat and took off into the night, leaving them behind in a bewildered daze. They headed back to the Hyperion, knowing that the irate and upset Slayer was best left to her own devices for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Buffy sat on the wet grass of the cemetery, her eyes still damp from hours of crying. She had been wandering for days now amongst the devastated city, watching the people pick their lives up after the apparent "gang war". She had stolen food and water by means of survival but really, she didn't want to face the prospect of carrying on once more having lost what she held dear. She knew the others would be worried, knew that Dawn and Giles and Willow would be panicking without any word from her.

But she didn't care.

Nothing mattered now that he had been stolen from her again. The ruined horizon in the distance was a chilling reminder of how he had done the right thing – and left her again. But then, they always left. It should be something she was used to.

She held her head in her hands, silent tears running down her face once more. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, her skin stained red. But the tears wouldn't stop. Not now.

'Why did you do this to me, you stupid vampire?' She sobbed, once more the broken Slayer she had been when returning from the grave. But this time, she wept not for a lost heaven, but for a lost love. One that she knew the Powers would not return to her. But then, stranger things had happened.

'I loved you.' She looked up at the sky, blinking salted tears away. 'I loved the way you smelt of whiskey and cigarettes whenever you wrapped your arms around me. The way your body warmed up when you held me. Sometimes it felt like I could hear your heart beating, even though I knew it wasn't.' She chuckled, wrapping her arms around herself, blocking out the cool night air. She wiped her eyes. 'I loved everything about you…I just wish I had seen it sooner…admitted it. You made me strong, Spike.' She choked. 'I don't know if I can do without you now.'

She leant back against the solid surface behind her, suddenly feeling his arms around her. She smiled and leant back into the embrace, nuzzling his arm. 'I'm so sorry for being angry at you. I know what you did was right for the world…but I don't think it was right for me. I was being selfish.'

Spike held her tightly, kissing the top of her head as they stared up at the moonlit sky. 'It's okay pet. I'm still waiting for you to find me, baby. I live on inside you…and somewhere else. Just have to find me again.' He grinned and stroked her hair out of her face. 'Can't keep away from you baby. Not for too long.'

Buffy bolted up straight; her eyes open wide as the sunrise hit the horizon of the city. It was a dream. The dream she'd had before. But he wasn't going to come back this time. She stood up slowly, stretching her limbs out, and heading for the exit of the graveyard. Her body felt heavy, tired and weak, not like the Slayer she was used to wearing. She sighed and walked alone the city streets until she came to the cordoned off area where it had all died for her once more.

Blood still stained the streets, signs up warning anyone away for the time being. The police were making a show of investigating it, but she knew it was just a display to deter the public from the real cause of the damage the city. The hordes of hell. How anyone could swallow the crap the authorities had fed them about it…it was unbelievable.

She stood motionless as the sun hit the area full on, showing the devastation and gore left behind by the battle. The authorities had left it alone for now, and everyone was ignoring it. But Buffy couldn't. She stared at the spot where he had died, where he had turned to dust, knowing that it would had been taken away on the wind long before she had returned.

Tears flooded her eyes again and she leant against a nearby building, sliding down the cold wall and hitting the floor, her eyes not moving from the spot of her lover's demise.

Hours had passed and the sun had once more crossed the sky and disappeared behind the city and the rest of the world. The streetlights lit the area dimly and Buffy had not moved. Her body told her she needed rest and food, water most of all but she ignored it, content to sit out her own death waiting for him to return.

She knew Angel was lurking in the shadows. He had been there since sunset, hesitating to approach her. Finally it seemed like he had gathered the courage but Buffy stood up to meet him with a warning, bold words from a weakened body.

'No closer Angel.' She whispered with a hoarse voice. He looked her up and down.

'Buffy, you need rest. What are you doing? We've been worried.' The brunette approached, knowing instinctively that he could easily restrain her in this state. She looked tired, thirsty and pale, her hair was a mess and her clothes still ripped and bloodied from the fight.

She shook her head. 'I had the dream again. The one I had last time he…he left.' She looked to that spot again and clenched her fists. 'I wasn't sure…I wasn't sure whether it would happen again. I guess I shouldn't hope.' She shrugged and leant against the wall, feeling the strength seeping from her body. Angel moved towards her, offering his support and she took it, collapsing into tears against him. He embraced her.

'Nothing is impossible Buffy.' He said against her head, holding her tight. For a moment they stand in silence before Angel looks down at her in confusion. 'I can hear something.' He said, looking concerned. Buffy just looked back at him with a frown. 'There are two heartbeats inside of you Buffy…' He looked serious now and Buffy shook her head, knowing it couldn't be true. 'Was there anyone…'

Buffy slapped him hard and stepped away. 'I don't know what you think I am Angel…but I couldn't…not after…and how could I be…?' She trailed off.

'Buffy, you are pregnant. My ears can't lie to me. I just don't understand how…how can it be? You and Spike were reunited barely a week a go. I know you probably did but it couldn't be that defined that quickly.' He said, pleading for her to come closer. 'Look, we'll get you back to the Hyperion. Fred will take you to the hospital and we'll take care of you.' He held out a hand but Buffy backed away.

'No. I don't follow orders, Angel. You know that.'

'I'm not telling you to follow orders Buffy. I'm saying what is best for you…' She cut him off, her temper snapping quickly.

'I'm sick of what is best for me! For once, I want to do things my own way without anyone telling me what is best for me! And Spike was the only one who knew that!' She began crying anew, shouting at her former lover. 'The reason I lost him, is because everyone wanted what was best for me! So stop fucking telling me how to run my life!' She screamed and then turned, running into the darkness. Angel watched her leave, feeling her pain but also feeling his confusion at the situation. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the PTB temple gateway, hoping it had not been damaged by the battle.

The temple was as he remembered it, sterile and white. The outside, the entry to the gateway, had not been damaged by anything and he counted his luck stars, only hoping now that they could give him an answer. The room was empty and he suddenly realised he had no gift for them. But as they appeared, it seemed that it didn't matter.

'You strayed from your path, vampire.' The male said, bitterness hinted in his voice. The female sat across the room, her blue skin paler than her male counterpart's. Angel hung his head. 'Maybe we were too early…maybe our foresight was not as accurate as was believed.' Angel stuck to the spot, frowning.

'There is also the lingering fact that your childe chose his fate.' The female said, swooning slightly. Angel looked between the two of them.

'I know I have strayed. I know I did wrong. And I know it was selfish. But now…I am concerned about Buffy.' The male frowned.

'One day, the ultimate prize could await you but the events of recent have disrupted our power and we cannot see the future as clearly as it once was.' He sat at the opposite side of the room to the female, looking pointedly at Angel.

'The blonde warrior…' The female said with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. 'He is honourable. And he loves with such…such passion. And he fights only for love…the way this world should be.'

'Love…it is not the only thing that should be fought for my dear sister.' The male reminded her and Angel waited for them to speak again. 'The vampire…your childe…he is wandering now. It is up to you to find him.' Angel nodded, knowing that Spike never could stay gone for long. The male stood once more.

'Don't suppose you could offer a clue?' Angel chanced and the male looked frustrated.

'He wanders in the mind…his body rests at his birthplace. But that is all the help we can offer, vampire. You must leave now.'

'But… what about the baby?' Angel asked quickly. The female turned to him, her brother leaving anyway. She smiled and walked closer.

'Children are a gift, warrior, a joy and the most precious and greatest mission of all in this life. This child is important, the uniting of two and a new line in the Slayer heritage. The old line, the one girl in the entire world…it is polluted and corrupt but shall continue nonetheless. That is not our place to control. But new blood and new lines of power must be forged for the earth to have any hope of surviving the coming battles.' She smiled once more and turned. 'You must go now.' Angel nodded and turned away, leaving the temple and once more finding himself on the streets of LA. He started walking back towards the hotel.

He knew his path now. He had to find Spike.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The clinic was full of families, and it was making Buffy miss her mom. Young girls sat looking worried in the corner – the victims of youth culture in the city. Some were discussing babies, others discussing the recent events in Los Angeles. Buffy just sat in silence, with Fred next to her. Fred was a nice girl, a little naïve, but nonetheless a lovely young lady would could do nothing but be a good friend. Right at this particular moment, she was nattering on about babies and how Buffy would be alright because she'd have her friends to back her up.

Buffy sighed, thinking that everyone would treat this like another Big Bad had rolled into town. Back up. She didn't need back up for this. She needed Spike.

If she was pregnant, and it seemed highly likely, she wouldn't get rid of it. She knew it was Spike's; there hadn't been anyone else. And she wasn't going to destroy the last piece she had of him.

Fred aimed a question at her and she blinked.

'What?'

'I asked if you were a natural blonde.' Buffy frowned and nodded. 'Oh. Do you know what colour Spike's hair was naturally?' She giggled. 'Naturally?'

Buffy looked at her feet and shook her head. It was silly, she had never asked. 'When he was being crazy in the basement, his hair had grown out a little and it looked light brown. But I'm not sure. I'll ask Angel. He'll know.' Fred nodded.

'This is situation is weird huh? I mean, if you and Spike only…you know…did it, about a week ago, you shouldn't be able to hear a heartbeat. But Angel was insistent?' Buffy nodded. Fred made a noise. Buffy looked to the smaller woman and frowned.

'I did have a stomach bug about two months ago. Shortly after Sunnydale. I didn't think anything of it.' Fred nodded and placed a hand on Buffy's arm.

'Maybe it's a mystical pregnancy.' She said, quietly. Buffy shrugged.

'Anything is possible in this world.' The Slayer looked up as Angel approached them. 'What do you want?' She asked; her tone a little harsh. Angel flinched visibly at the remark and he kept a short distance from the blonde.

'Have you seen a nurse yet?' He asked. Buffy shook her head. 'Right, I can't stay. I have to get to London. Something I have to deal with.' Buffy gave him a look.

'What?' She asked. He frowned.

'I'm not sure yet. But I'll ring you when I am. You have to stay at the hotel. There could still be consequences from the destruction of Wolfram and Hart. From what the Powers are saying…it could go on for a while.'

Buffy frowned at him. 'Did they say anything about this?' She asked, motioning to her stomach. He nodded.

'They said it was a gift.' Buffy looked down at her shoes briefly before looking back up at her ex. Angel looked to Fred. 'Take care of yourselves alright? Make sure she doesn't patrol alone.' He said to Fred and Buffy stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Fred giggled. 'Don't worry Angel. I'm sure we can handle it.' He nodded and left in a swish of coat. Buffy turned to Fred.

'I don't like this. What could be in London?' The nurse came out of a side room and called her name. The London subject was forgotten as the two women got up and headed in for their appointment.

* * *

As soon as the plane touched down in London in the early hours of the morning, Angel jumped from the cargo hold. It was now he did realise the benefits they had enjoyed at Wolfram and Hart and missed the fast private jet. But this was the path they had taken and it was back to hiding on planes and boats to get from country to country. As he walked through the streets of London, the memories of what he had done here made his stomach turn and he gladly blocked out the flashes of his counterpart.

His first stop was a police station to report Spike missing. He'd spent the whole night coming up with a cover story. They were tourists, on holiday from America and his "brother" had gone missing. He only hoped Spike's appearance had not altered at all. The officer at the desk eyed him suspiciously as he walked in through the automatic doors of the Metropolitan Police Station. He sided up to the desk, planting a look of worry on his face for good measure.

'Hi. I'm wondering if you can help me.' He put on his best tourist impression and leant on the desk as the officer looked at him, the suspicion replaced by curiosity. 'I'm on holiday with my brother. He's disappeared, haven't seen him for three days. I was waiting to see if he would turn up at our friend's house, where we had been staying but I haven't heard anything from him. He's turned off his phone and everything. I'm really worried he's been hurt or something.' Angel could have given himself an Oscar. The cop nodded sympathetically and grinned helpfully.

'Of course, sir.' He said. 'If you can give me a description, I'll have a look through the reports of any tourists being picked up or something.' He winked. 'Let's just hope he met some nice girl or something sir.' The man turned and tapped at a computer. 'What does your brother look like?'

'He's about five eleven, bleached blonde hair, short hair.' Angel frowned. 'Last I saw him, he was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, this long leather jacket he's always got on and boots.' The officer nodded. 'His name is William. We're actually English but were born in America. He's over here all the time; I can't see him getting lost.' Angel wrung his hands like a concerned relative.

'Right. I haven't got anything in the jail reports, so at least he hasn't been arrested.' The cop smiled as if it were funny. Angel frowned. The man realised his inappropriate behaviour and coughed, turning to the screen once more. 'Ah, we had a report of a man found unconscious near King's Cross underground station. He's in the hospital over that way. No name, no id, looks like he'd been mugged. Beaten up, badly. I can't tell you any more than that but you could go over and see if it was him. That's all the help I can give you I'm afraid. If you have no luck, I suggest you contact missing persons.' Angel shook the officer's hand.

'Thank you for all your help. I hope it's him. Don't know what I'm gonna tell his girlfriend.' Angel left the station as quickly as he possibly could, heading for the nearest tube station. It didn't take ten minutes to get to King's Cross and he located the hospital without difficulty. He walked in, knowing that the sun was dangerously close to rising and he couldn't hang around outside.

The receptionist gave him an appreciating look over her copy of Hello! and greeted him in an overfriendly manner. Angel tried not to notice the incredibly low cut top she had on.

'I'm looking for my brother. The police said an unidentified man was brought in here the other night. I don't know if you can tell me what he looks like or something…' Angel waited while she tapped at her computer.

'I can't give you any details but I can send you up to the fourth floor, where Dr. Gavin knows more about it. He's treating him.' The reception smiled at him again, and Angel smiled, making his escape as quickly as possible. He jumped into the elevator, rushing up to the fourth floor, consciously aware that the sun was rising, and making a mental note to avoid sunny patches. He'd have to stay here for the day, unless he could find a sewer access, but from his memories of London, their sewers were not as largely constructed as LA's.

He wandered around the fourth floor until he saw a nurse.

'Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Gavin?' He asked and the nurse nodded, motioning for him to follow. She knocked on an office door down the hall.

'Dr. Gavin, this man wishes to speak to you.' She smiled at Angel and left. The doctor emerged from his office and looked up at the large brunette.

'Can I help you?'

'I was sent here from the police. My brother went missing a few days ago. They said a man was brought in here from the tube station – badly beaten?' Angel raised his eyebrows in hope. The doctor nodded and looked at him curiously.

'Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Vampire?' the doctor said. Angel looked at him, shocked but nodded nonetheless. 'It's ok. We have him in a back room. He is healing quickly but not waking up I am afraid.'

Angel frowned. 'Why is he up here if you know he is a vampire? If they had found him at the station, they would have called the coroner.'

The doctor chuckled. 'Your brother has a heartbeat. The only reason I know he is a vampire is because I am not ignorant like the other inhabitants of this city. Also, when I gave him a transfusion due to the immediate amount of blood he had lost; his demon visage came into view. Gave my nurses a bit of a fright.' He led Angel along a corridor. 'I am used to dealing with demon injuries and occurrences. You see a lot in this business. Some unexplained injuries and happenings. Miracle cures.' He opened a door and motioned to a still figure in a bed in the corner of the room. Angel peered in.

'We have kept the blinds shut just in case. He may have a heartbeat and all that but the demon may still have an aversion to the light.' The doctor said quietly. 'Is it the vampire you are looking for?' He asked. Angel nodded and walked into the room, standing over his childe's body.

'He isn't my brother…it's complicated but he means a lot to someone I know. Someone I should probably call. She thinks he is dead. I don't even know how he ended up here. But thank you.' The doctor nodded and left him alone. Angel pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number.

'Gunn? It's Angel.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Buffy sat staring at the floor in the lobby of the Hyperion. Fred was busy cleaning something but she wasn't taking any interest. She'd had the examination from the nurse and was holding the ultrasound picture in her hand.

She was three months pregnant with Spike's baby. Which mean she'd been fighting whilst pregnant. Putting her child in danger. Spike's child. Oh, god. She was going to be a mom.

Gunn walked into the lobby, a concerned look on his face. 'Angel just called. He needs you on the next flight over, Buffy.' The blonde Slayer looked up and frowned at Gunn, who shrugged. 'Just doin' what I'm told. He said it's urgent.'

'What the hell is going on out there?' Buffy stood. Fred walked over to her and smiled reassuringly.

'I'm sure it's nothing bad. But don't wind yourself up. The nurse said to take it easy. I'll come with you if you want.' Buffy nodded.

'I'd like that.' The blonde headed off to pack a suitcase. Fred turned to Gunn. Wesley walked in and interrupted them.

'How did it go at the clinic?' He asked Fred, a smile lighting her face as she saw him.

'It was okay. I think Buffy is a little shocked but she's glad I think…to have something left of him.' Gunn nodded.

'It may have been harder. I just wonder if Spike knew.' Wesley looked to Fred.

'Before he left, Angel told me he hadn't heard the heartbeat before now.' The watcher said whilst looking up the stairs towards the room Buffy had adopted.

'She's three months gone. And it's healthy. She didn't wanna know the sex, I don't know if you could tell yet anyways.' Fred turned as Buffy came down the stairs with a small bag. Fred nodded and ran up to sort her stuff out quickly. Within a few minutes, Wesley was driving them to the airport.

* * *

Angel sat beside Spike, watching his sleeping form, as he had been for over twenty four hours. He wondered how long it would take Buffy to get here, knowing she would rush. Her curiosity would get the better of her over it. He didn't tell her over the phone, rather she see it for herself. He just hoped the stupid vampire would wake up.

Evidently, Spike had a human body now but he still had his demon. Which meant he was sort of half demon. He wondered how that would affect the proud platinum blonde. He'd probably rub it in Angel's face straight off.

The brunette had already informed Giles and Willow, who were also making their way from Rome. Buffy would be here first hopefully, so that she could see him first.

Two female voices in the corridor alerted him to their presence and he opened the door, stepping outside and looking for the Slayer. Fred was with her and he motioned to them to join him. The doctor approached from behind and smiled. 'Is this the girlfriend?' he asked Angel, who nodded. Buffy looked at them curiously.

'What's going on Angel?' She asked, he hand subconsciously covering her swelling stomach. Angel looked at her sincerely.

'Your dream wasn't a lie Buffy.' He said, opening the door. Buffy looked into the room and saw his hair first. She walked in slowly, not making a sound. The doctor left, saying that it would be better if Angel handled this. Buffy reached the edge of the bed and reached out to touch him, hoping she wouldn't wake up, that he was here.

'Spike?' Angel appeared beside her. Fred watched from the doorway.

'He's in a coma. Doctors don't know how to wake him up. He's been here for nearly five days. Looks like when he died, he turned up in London. The Powers told me he would be where he was born, that he was wandering. They all think he's been mugged but he still has the injuries from LA.'

'Is he human?' Buffy whispered, stroking the arm of the still form in the bed. Angel shook his head.

'Not totally but he has a heartbeat. He might be okay with sunlight but I can't test that one. We'll find out if he wakes up.' Buffy looked up at Angel.

'If?' She said, the words choking in her throat.

Angel nodded. 'He's stable Buffy…but they have to give him transfusions. His blood…it's like he needs it still. Like a vampire. If he doesn't wake up soon…he might not be strong enough to survive.' Buffy let the tears slip down her face silently.

'I have to call Giles.' She said as Angel put a hand on her shoulder.

'I've already done it. He and Willow are on their way.' Buffy nodded and pulled a chair to the still vampire's side, sitting down and clasping his hand. Angel left the room, looking at Fred.

'At least he is here.' She said, trying to reassure him. Angel watched Buffy through the window, and he could hear her talking.

The Slayer looked up at his face, stroking it gently, whilst not letting go of his hand.

'I'm so sorry for being angry at you, baby. But you have to come back now. I have something for you.' She choked on a sob and gripped his hand tighter. 'You're gonna be a daddy. But you have to be here and help me. I need you. I love you.' She laid her head on the bed, crying gently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Three weeks later, Buffy walked into the hospital. Some on the staff greeted her and she smiled back. Her friends weren't here yet but they were used to her being up at the crack of dawn and heading for the hospital. She was there for eighteen hours a day, and always made sure he wasn't alone at night. Angel, Willow and Giles were staying in the hotel with her. Fred had returned to LA the previous week, knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

Willow had been trying different spells to wake him up but to no avail. Buffy had told her the previous night that she was losing hope but Willow had told her to stay strong.

'What was the point in bringing him back if they are going to leave him like this?' Buffy had argued. Willow had calmed her down.

'Maybe it's Spike that needs hope Buffy. Maybe he needs something to pull him through.' The witch had told her and Buffy had accepted it. She hadn't slept well, and she could feel the pull of tiredness on her as she took her usual seat next to Spike's beside. He looked so peaceful, like he always did. The steady beeping of the heart monitor reminded her he was still alive and she began to talk to him again, resting her head on the side of the bed.

After a while, she shut her eyes, running out of things to say. She knew Willow would be there with lunch any moment. She sighed, and whispered to him.

'I wish you were talking to me, baby.'

As she was about to fall asleep, a kick from inside her brought her to. She sat bolt upright, feeling the unborn baby inside her move around. It was the first time she had felt it. She looked to Spike and picked up his hand, laying it across her swollen belly. The baby kicked again and Buffy prayed, hoping Spike could feel it, that it would be the reason he needed to wake up.

'Wake up Spike. You have to wake up and be a daddy.' She closed her eyes, tears flooding her eyes as the baby stopped moving. When she opened her eyes again, she met bright azure orbs. Spike was looking at her.

'Spike?' She whispered.

'Boy or girl?' He asked and she grinned, letting the tears fall. She leant over and embraced him, hugging him tight. 'Buffy…need to breathe luv.' She loosened her grip and then let go, sitting beside him and holding his hand tightly. 'You didn't answer me.'

'I don't know. I didn't want to know.' She said. 'I'm so sorry I didn't believe you were coming back, Spike. I just…I couldn't see it. I thought they were punishing me.' She reached over him and pushed the call button for the doctor.

'I had to do it, Buffy. I know I shouldn't have left you but I knew you could cope. Then they told me I was coming back and…' He was cut off as the doctor entered. He looked pleased to see the vampire awake and turned to Buffy.

'How did you…?' He asked. Buffy grinned.

'The baby kicked.' She announced. Spike looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

'You go get the others, pet. Doctor's gonna have to check me over.' Buffy pouted but did as she was told, rushing to ring the hotel room and tell the others. She then ran back to the room Spike was in. He was sitting up now and the doctor had left. 'Clean bill of health, babe. I can go home tomorrow.' He frowned. 'Where is home?'

'Wherever you are.' She whispered.

'You sad bint.' He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They stayed like that for a few moments before the door burst open and Angel, Willow and Giles stormed in. Spike grinned at Willow, but seemed to ignore the other two. 'Hello Red.'

'Spike…thanks to the goddess you are awake. We were starting to worry.' Willow hugged the vampire. Angel looked to his childe.

'Spike, I just want to say…I'm sorry. I won't behave like that again.' He looked sheepish and Giles stepped in front of him.

'Buffy…I've been doing some research on this situation and I have several theories on the pregnancy…' Spike cut him off.

'Honestly, Rupes…can we leave it? I don't care about how it came to be, I know it's mine. And that's all I care about. I just want to get out of this hospital and take Buffy home so I can look after her.' Spike put his arm round Buffy and Angel coughed.

'I'll make the arrangements for us to travel back to the states. I'm sick of Buffy complaining about the weather.' Buffy looked at Spike and grinned.

'Well, it is crap. Rains all the time.' She shrugged. 'I miss California.' Giles nodded.

Willow frowned. 'How did you wake up anyway?' She asked. Buffy jumped in before Spike could answer.

'I felt the baby kicking and put Spike's hand on my stomach so he could feel it. Then, bam, he wakes up and asks if it's a boy or a girl.'

'Maybe it was what I suggested last night. He just needed a reason to hope.' The witch grinned and hugged her friend, before leaving the room. Giles and Angel said their goodbyes and left also, leaving the two blondes alone. Spike looked to Buffy.

'I missed you.' She whispered, curling up on his lap. He nuzzled her neck, brushing his mark gently.

'Missed you too, pet. Now, how about getting me some clothes?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Spike and Angel had been sitting in silence for three hours now in the cargo hold of the plane. The blonde vampire had no passport and therefore had to be concealed below the normal passengers. It was irritating him, being so far away from Buffy but he knew she probably would have just gone to sleep anyway.

He looked over at his Sire, who was staring at a random box. Willow had provided them with a cloaking spell, so they wouldn't be found by anyone. Angel had been moody since learning he would be stuck in the hold with Spike; he may have apologised for his behaviour recently but that didn't mean he was going to be best friends with his wayward Childe.

Spike on the other hand, was just curious about his new found half human status. Before leaving, he had tried in luck in the sunlight and found that he can withstand the suns rays now. He had wondered if he could freckle, prompting Buffy to say that they would have to find out in the summer. Angel had been visibly jealous of the pair, and had just sulked all the way. Spike was used to it by now and was happy he no longer had to put up with it. He could go places that the Almighty Forehead couldn't.

The blonde yawned and stretched out on the ground, staring at Angel who turned and fixed him with a glare.

'What?'

'Nothing. Just thinking.' The vampire scoffed at the younger.

'That makes a change.'

'Hey!' Spike folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. 'I was actually wondering where we were going to live. Buffy and me that is.'

'You're welcome to stay at the hotel until you can sort yourself out. It's not like we're going to run out of rooms.' The brunette said, quietly. Spike frowned.

'Not like I'm gonna run out of money either. Still got that inheritance from my father.'

'You've still got that?' Angel rolled his eyes. 'You tight ass. But then, you always did hoard like a pack rat.' Spike beamed proudly.

'Not short of anything. It's good, because it means I can provide for the lady and all.' The vampires went into silence again, having run out of conversation material. A few hours later, Spike announced he was hungry. Angel threw him a dirty look as the plane hit the ground and they both fell to the side.

'Well, you only have to wait a bit and you can eat.' The brunette said, standing up and leaning on the side of the hold. Spike gave him a look and stood up as the plane stopped completely and the doors opened to reveal night time in Los Angeles.

The Hyperion was quiet when they got back, close to sunrise. Buffy made her excuses and headed straight for the bedroom she had adopted a month beforehand. Spike and Angel went for food, and found Wesley researching in the study. The watcher looked up and smiled as they approached.

'Spike. It is good to see you. Where is the mother to be?'

'She went to get some sleep. Knackering plane journey and all.' Spike said, disappearing to the kitchen. A few moments later, the microwave could be heard and Angel rolled his eyes.

'He either thinks with his dick or his stomach.' Wesley smiled and stood up.

'I believe most of the time he is thinking with his heart.' He said and Angel nodded reluctantly. 'I've been researching this whole thing for a few days now. It's a good thing I stole all those books from Wolfram and Hart.'

Angel nodded, sensing Spike creep past as he listened to Wesley talking.

Spike had retreated, having no use for hours of theoretical talk at the current time. He just wanted to be Buffy without jealous glances from his Sire. He crept through the hotel as silently as possible, searching for her and finding the room she had taken quickly. He opened the door as quietly as he could and entered the room, looking down on the prone form in the bed. He sat beside her, watching her sleep, marvelling at the swell of her stomach.

Never in a million years had Spike dreamt of this. He had never dared think he could ever find love and be this happy.

He lay down beside his Slayer and pulled her into his arms. And slowly joined her in her slumber.

He awoke to a sharp pain in the left side of his neck. He could feel blood trickling down over his skin and her teeth buried in his flesh. His head was swimming and he tried to move, but couldn't get her off of him. She was pinning him down, drinking from him. Confusion hit him like a ton of bricks and a last hope surge of adrenaline flooded his system and he threw her off of him and off of the bed. As he slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness, his last thought was that he hoped he hadn't hurt her or the baby.

Buffy screamed. She didn't know what else to do. Seconds later the door burst open and Angel stood there, a look of thunder on his face as he saw the Slayer cowering by the bed, blood smeared over her pretty face and Spike, out for the count on the bed, blood pouring from his neck. Buffy had struggled to her feet and was saying that she hadn't meant to over and over again. She moved towards the prone half vampire on the bed and Angel pushes her away. She was crying and asking if he was alright.

Angel looked at his childe and could hear his heart beat struggling. In one swift moment, he had picked up the platinum blonde and carried him down the stairs. Wesley and Fred had been awoken by the commotion and Gunn wandered sleepily out of his room at the disturbance. Lorne, apparently, had already been awake at the time but Angel ignored all their questions and swept past them all, laying Spike out on the sofas in the lobby. He ordered Wesley to bring him a packet of blood. The watcher left and returned in a moment and Angel grabbed the packet from him.

The bleeding had stopped and Angel thanked the Powers that his childe still had the congealing ability of a vampire. However, the need to replenish the lost blood still remained and he coaxed Spike's demon forward gently, hoping the boy would drink willingly. He did and fell back into unconsciousness as soon as he had drained the packet. Fred took Angel's place at his side and told Lorne to grab a first aid box. The green demon complied and she set about patching up the wound on his neck as Angel approached the Slayer sitting on the stairs. She was still crying, staring at the still form on the sofa.

'Buffy…what happened?' He asked, crouching in front of her, taking her hands in his.

'I don't know.' She said in between sobs. 'I dreamt I was doing it…then I woke up and it was real. But I couldn't stop. He pushed me off.' She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. 'Is he going to be okay? I didn't kill him did I?' Angel shook his head.

'Buffy…' Wesley approached cautiously. 'Do you have a craving for blood?' The Slayer screwed up her face and shrugged.

'I don't know. That would be gross.'

'There isn't any other explanation Buffy.' Angel said, quietly. She stood up and turned to Wesley.

'If the baby is Spike's there is the possibility that the child is half vampire. This means you will need to drink blood for the duration of your pregnancy.' He put a hand on her shoulder.

'Good thing I love him.' She mumbled. 'Can I have a coffee or something? The taste…not all it's cracked up to be.' She frowned at Angel, who cracked a smile for the first time in a few days and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Five Months Later**

In the long run of things, drinking blood was the only downside to the whole pregnancy. And by now, she'd gotten used to it. The couple had set up home in their own apartment and Spike was fussing over her all the time, spending pretty much every day with her. Apart from when he patrols. Faith had returned to the city and was doing Buffy's side of the work until she was ready to get back out there. And Dawn had also returned to LA and was studying her degree there. Buffy was preparing to return to her studies once the baby had arrived and had spent hours taping education programmes off of the telly. She intended to be a teacher, but at the moment, she had a few more important things to concentrate on. Like shopping; which was high on her priority list.

Spike had done up the second bedroom in a great nursery, but Buffy was insistent that the first month, the baby would sleep in a cot in their room. She was hoping it would strengthen their bond. Spike had been really patient with her the last three months, since she had refused him in fear of hurting the baby. He had said it wouldn't do any harm but she wasn't taking any chances. But he had remained good natured, occasionally coming to bed later than she did and she knew exactly why.

He was really good about everything and she could have sworn this once wild master vampire was now completely house broken. She had seen him doing the shopping once and almost wet herself at the normal image. The coat had gone, replaced by blue sweaters and jeans. But inside, he insisted he was still evil.

She could hardly believe that now, especially seeing that at the precise moment, they were sitting together on the sofa in the living room watching the telly like a normal couple. And he was commenting on the crap plot and special effects of some made-for-TV movie.

That was the point at which their baby decided it was going to put in an appearance. Her waters broke. She panicked, but Spike remained calm and picked her up with very little effort, carrying her down to the car he had bought for her to learn to drive in. Turns out she was actually a nightmare on the roads and Spike was the one who drove it most of the time.

It took him two minutes to get her to the hospital and he carried her in quickly, calling out for a doctor in the packed emergency room. She was transferred to the maternity wing in a flash and seconds later, Spike was pacing nervously outside as the doctor was examining her. He was called in when the contractions started, and soon regretted the fact that his missus was a slayer.

Fred, Angel and Wesley arrived an hour later, shadowed closely by Giles. Dawn had rung them in a panic, saying she was on her way. Spike was standing in the reception of the maternity ward, waiting for them. A bruise was slowly spreading over his face, taking route from his eye and his hand was bandaged and in a sling. Angel chuckled when he saw him, assuming that Buffy was the culprit for his childe's injuries. Spike merely lifted his good hand and gave him the finger.

The scientist was quick to hug the vampire and Wesley followed it up with a firm handshake. The vampire couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore and beamed proudly.

'It's a girl. Took an hour to get her out, I'm so proud of Buffy. Even if she did break my hand. Doctor said we got a healthy little girl.' He motioned for them to follow him into a side room, where Buffy was sitting, half asleep. The baby girl lay gurgling in the crib next to her. Buffy looked guilty when she saw Spike but didn't say anything. He went straight to her side. Fred bolted round to the baby's crib and swooned over her.

'God, she's so gorgeous!' The brunette gushed and Buffy smiled sleepily. Fred looked up. 'What's her name?'

'Well…err…we haven't actually decided. We had a boy's name picked out but we couldn't decide on a girl's name. But her middle name is Joyce.' The vampire said.

'What last name is she taking?' Wesley asked. Buffy replied sleepily.

'Summers.' Wesley opened his mouth to ask another question but Spike beat him to it.

'I'm not telling you my last name. It's bloody poncy. And don't ask Angel either. In nearly two hundred years I wouldn't give it up. He even tortured me.' Wesley looked to Angel who nodded in confirmation. Fred giggled and changed the subject once more.

'What about Shannon? It was my sister's name.' She said and Buffy smiled.

'I like it.' Spike agreed and Fred smiled as the baby grabbed hold of her finger.

'Hello little Shannon Joyce Summers. Welcome to the world.' She looked up at Buffy who was very slowly falling asleep. Giles looked over at Buffy and grinned broadly. Spike looked up at the old man and offered his hand.

'You're a granddad now Rupes.' Giles frowned at the use of the word and Spike chuckled as he shook the librarian's hand. Angel left the room silently as a screech was heard from outside. 'Nibblet is here.' He said and the three remaining guests made their excuses. Spike kissed Buffy on the cheek as Dawn entered, armed with a camcorder. 'Just going outside for a quick smoke babe.' She nodded and watched him leave as her baby sister gushed over her newborn niece.

Spike found Angel outside, looking up at the full moon. 'Kinda ominous really isn't it? Got a feeling that little cutie is gonna be a hell raiser.' He said, lighting up a cigarette. Angel nodded.

'She is a beautiful baby, Spike. You're very lucky. But you can't run away now, Spike.' The blonde turned to his sire and nodded.

'I ain't going anywhere. I wouldn't leave them. Not now, not ever…if I can help it. Wild horses, mate, wild horses.' The brooding vampire looked to his childe and a serious glint hit his eye.

'I had a son. With Darla. His name was Connor.'

Spike didn't say anything, just looked at the other in shock.

'Remember Holtz?' Angel said and received a nod from Spike. 'He took him to another dimension. He reappeared all grown up with an intense hate for me. Tried to kill me. Went kinda evil. And then I gave him up. Took over Wolfram and Hart on the condition they gave him a life away from me. So he could live normally. And he does now. Totally normally. No one remembers him. Except me.'

Spike stood in silence for a moment. 'I'm sorry mate. I had no idea.'

'It's okay. No one does.' He sighed and went to walk back into the hospital. 'I'm gonna join the others for a coffee.'

'Good thinking.' Spike hesitated before calling out to Angel. 'And anyway, mate, you got duties as an uncle now.' The brunette laughed a little under his breath.

'Uncle Angel. It's got a ring to it.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Two days later, Buffy arrived home with Shannon. The last day in hospital, all she had wanted was to be alone with her family but the others had kept pestering her with gifts and worldly advice. Willow had flow over to see her "niece" and all the others had been swooning over the tiny baby. Lorne had even come to the hospital to see her and it turned out he was brilliant with children. Angel had taken to his uncle role quite well and had been offering advice to Spike, which Buffy found amusing seeing as Angel never had had and never could have children.

But now they were finally home, alone and she was putting Shannon to sleep in her crib. She could hear Spike banging around in the kitchen, fixing some dinner for himself. She knew he hadn't eaten properly in the last couple of days, too attentive to leave her side. But now they were home, she could make him look after herself again. She would get on to Wesley about that little problem she was still having as well. The thought of it made her frown as she left the snoozing child to walk into the kitchen. Spike looked at her as she walked in and saw the concerning look on her face.

'What's wrong luv?' He asked, going to her.

'I want blood still.' She looked up at him. 'I shouldn't. Something is wrong.'

'Pet it's probably because you have been drinking it for months on end. Just need to adjust.'

'No, it's more than a craving. I feel weak…like I need it.' She sat on the sofa. 'Do you think Wesley will come over and check me out? I don't want to be dying or something.' She looked like she was in a daze and Spike frowned in concern.

'Don't need to tell me twice.' He grabbed the phone and dialled a number. Ten minutes later a knock sounded at the door. Spike opened it and Wesley walked in. Buffy still sat on the sofa, staring into space. Wesley sat next to her as Spike hovered in a worry.

'Buffy, Spike said you are craving blood.' He took out a cross and pressed it against her palm. She didn't pull away. 'Does that burn?'

'No. It's just warm.' Wesley frowned.

'I think that suggests you aren't a vampire.'

'Wesley…vampirism, it's like a disease. You have to share blood and…' Spike was cut off by the watcher.

'Buffy has been sharing blood with the baby for nine months. Meaning she may have taken on some of their attributes.' The watcher stood and turned to the platinum blonde. 'Give her some blood. Monitor her behaviour. And tell me tomorrow if anything significant changes.'

'I'm not evil.' Buffy piped up. 'It's like food. I need it. My stomach is rumbling.' Spike looked at her and then turned back to Wesley.

'Ring me if you are worried. This is new territory so we'll see how it goes.' He put a reassuring hand on the vampire's shoulder and smiled. 'I'm sure it will be fine Spike. I'm on the end of the phone.' With that he left and Spike turned to Buffy.

'Suppose I'd better make you some dinner then pet.' He said and turned to go to the kitchen.

Buffy sat alone for the moment, staring at the blank television screen and wondering what would become of her.

Buffy had gone to sleep a while ago and for now there were no signs of life coming from the bedroom. Shannon had been asleep for hours and Spike was preparing to join his family in sweet slumber he had been missing out on in the past few days. He stretched as he got up from the sofa in the living room, and grabbed a glass of water from the small kitchen before entering the bedroom. He stood for a moment, his eyes wandering over the sleeping forms of his newborn daughter and his girlfriend.

His girlfriend…he wondered now if he would ever call her his wife. But that was a thought for another time.

Now it was time for rest. He placed the glass of water on the side, knowing Buffy would want it at some point. He carefully undressed to his boxer shorts and climbed in next to the sleeping blonde.

Spike had never been fond of boxer shorts – he preferred to go commando, as it provided easier access for spontaneous occasions. But since the arrival of Buffy in his life and their now steady relationship, he had to wear the dreaded things. She said they looked good on him and he had taken her word for it.

In all truth, Spike had been completely pussy-whipped by the slayer. The coat was hanging up in the closet and would remain so. And whilst he was still fond of the black jeans and took any chance to wear them, his black shirts had also been committed to early retirement. He was most often found nowadays in button down shirts and coloured t-shirts.

Yep, he was completely pussy-whipped. Under the thumb.

But right now, looking at her angelic face…he didn't care. He didn't give a flying crap what anyone said about him, if anyone ridiculed him for the loss of his reputation as a master vampire.

Because she was far more important and precious to him than any reputation. His family was the most treasured thing in his life now and he felt he had nothing to prove anymore. Not to anyone.

For the first time in over a hundred years…he had nothing to prove.

He was awake and he could feel the piercing in his neck. It wasn't as painful as the last time she had jumped him, but she was still taking far too much far too quickly. He raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. She moaned softly in protest and he relented, knowing that she was pushing the boundaries with this.

'Buffy…luv.' He pushed her away and she fell to the bed beside him, a confused look on her innocent face. He smiled reassuringly and raised a hand to feel the wound. She had bitten cleanly this time and not with blunt teeth. He frowned and placed a hand on her face, looking at her eyes and noticing the sharp incisors framed between her red lips.

'What's wrong with me?' She whimpered and he pulled her into an embrace. Instinctively she went for his neck again and he pushed her away.

'Pet…stop it. You're…you're too good at this.' He scowled a little with frustration and Buffy stood up, looking at him with guilty features. Her eyes were speckled with gold and her teeth were slowly retracting. Spike scrambled to the edge of the bed as she moved to the crib.

'Wesley was right wasn't he? I'm a vampire now.' She closed her eyes and felt the change in her teeth. She stroked Shannon's face gently. 'I'm not angry at her. It's just…I was built to kill vampires. And now I'm part of a family of them.' Spike arms encircled her from behind and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

'Baby…you're still the slayer. You are still Buffy and I love you. Just because your physique has changed doesn't make you a different person.' She turned to face him and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I'm still tired.' She whispered and he pulled her to the bed, laying her down next to him. She curled into his body as he pulled the covers over them, and she closed her eyes.

Slowly the two fell asleep, content in the fact that they were safe in each others embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Eighteen years later**

Life in LA hadn't changed much in eighteen years. Buffy had given up on the teaching job, seeing as she couldn't bear to leave baby Shannon alone for long. She had instead taken a position with the council, training potential slayers. Whilst she and Faith were still the only two, the potentials still made a powerful task force against any evil doings in the world.

Spike had taken a job as a bouncer at various different nightclubs. It was only part time but it got him out of the house and allowed him a little violence towards humans. The ones that deserved it anyway.

Dawn had met and married a rich lawyer after a whirlwind romance but the guy was kind enough and knew about all the weird things that went on in the city. Buffy and Spike had been wary at first of any remaining Wolfram and Hart business but had been assured that he was of no association to them whatsoever.

Baby Shannon was all grown up now, or at least she tried to be, which was hard under the watchful eye of a very protective Spike. She was at college, training to be a computer programmer. She resembled her parents in almost every sense, long dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and the tendency for extreme violence. She had a very dark sense of humour and like her dad, could be incredibly filthy at times.

Angel still lived at the Hyperion. He was alone apart from Illyria, a creature that had invaded and killed Fred and now walked around in her body, wearing it like a suit, except for the fact that she was blue. Wesley had died in a car crash shortly after Fred's death, unable to cope with it and spiralling into an alcohol dependant existence, which had ultimately destroyed him. Gunn had left the hotel to start a family and, whilst he still helped out occasionally, was not around as much. Cordelia had died fourteen years previously, a loss that Angel still felt very deeply. She had never woken up from the mystical coma she was in.

Giles had moved to LA shortly after the arrival of Shannon, and had suddenly announced that he had a girlfriend, she was pregnant and it was due in less than two months. He had a son named Ryan. Spike had told the old watcher that he was a dark horse, and afterwards, the two had a remarkable bond like they hadn't done before. Spike had still maintained a certain distrust of the guy after the incident with Woods but other than that they chatted like two old friends from the old country.

Unfortunately, Giles had died two years previous, when Ryan had just turned sixteen. His mother followed a few months later and Ryan now resided with the Summers family in their house in the suburbs. Spike had bought it after deciding that an apartment was not good enough for his girls and so had invested in a large house that mostly went unused.

Willow had also made the transition to LA, mainly to help with Illyria. She lived in a room in the Summers household, preferring to be near in case of any trouble. Xander had moved to New York to start a business and as far as the others knew, was happy at work with a new family of his own.

Unfortunately, in the world of vampires, demons and whatnot, the happiness and quiet never lasted long.

Ryan was in the study as usual, pouring over his many books when he had summoned all them for a quick chat. In a way that reminded them all of his father, he looked seriously comical as he dropped the bad news.

'I've found something that suggests another apocalyptic event heading our way…with the added implication of another prophecy.'

Spike's reaction was well timed and apt to the current situation.

'Oh, bollocks.'

Buffy suppressed a giggle and attempted a serious face as she looked at the young Giles. 'So, what's the up?'

'Well, it mentions the warrior child, which obviously indicates you, Shannon.' The girl frowned and looked to her father who scoffed.

'It's probably nothing we can't be, platelet. We've beaten everything so far.' Dawn made a funny noise from her position by the door.

'Yeah. You almost died three times this year alone. And it's only May.' Buffy nodded in agreement and Spike threw her a dirty look. Ryan coughed and looked round at all of them and then he glanced down at his papers.

'It mentions a fight to the death and something about only one of the souls being able to pass and seal the gates of hell for all eternity.' Silence greeted that revelation. Spike scowled and stood up.

'One of us is safe then. Shannon, you're grounded.'

'Dad, I'm eighteen. There is no way you can keep me in this house.' The teenager made a move to storm off before Buffy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'Look, there is no reason for this. For one, Spike had died enough times for this cause and the rest of us really don't have to worry. I mean, come on Shannon, both of your parents have returned from beyond the grave a number of times, so I hardly think you are incapable of it.' Shannon broke a smile at her mother's joking tone of voice and nodded.

Ryan shut the book, making Buffy jump. 'I'm going to do some more research on this, see if there are any more details. Shannon, would you care to join me?' She nodded and Spike noted the shy look on the young lads face. The affection between the two was clear and Spike hoped they stopped beating around the bush and got on with it. Ryan was one of the few boys he actually approved of to make a move near his daughter.

'Well, I'm going to go out for a patrol if I'm not needed elsewhere.' The platinum blonde vampire announced, heading for the door. Buffy followed.

'I'll join you.' She said and with a quick glance and goodbye, they both disappeared out of the door.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand through the dark cemetery, taking out the few minor fledglings hanging around. Buffy was still surprised by the dim-witted people that vampires tended to turn, wondering when someone with a brain was actually going to realise that they will die most likely on their first night.

The second cemetery revealed a lack of vampire activity until they located Angel perched on a gravestone. He looked depressed and was brooding, which had been of the norm for nearly thirty years so the Slayer didn't know why she was at all surprised by his actions. Spike approached the other vampire, leaving her side.

'You alright, mate?' He asked and Angel looked at him, with that haunted look in his eyes.

'Anniversary of Cordelia…dying…' He said, quietly. Spike frowned.

'Need some company?' He asked. Buffy watched the situation carefully. She felt bad about what had happened with Cordelia. But she also found the relationship between the two vampires amusing. Ask either of them and they will say that they hate each other with unrivalled passion. But really, neither of the two men had anything closer to a best friend. Spike was often going over to see Angel and they always patrolled together. Then again, Angel didn't have many people left in his life and he was cooped up with that god awful blue demon most of the time.

Angel shook his head in response to Spike's question and the blonde pair made their way out of the graveyard, leaving the brunette to mourn another lost love. Silence hit them both and Buffy was thinking about the question that she frequently asked her lover.

She breached the subject for the thousandth time with him. 'Spike…what happened to you…when you died.' She said it quietly. Spike stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

'Buffy, I tell you every time you ask me this…the only thing I remember is wanting to get back to you, to be with you.' He started walking again, at a slightly agitated pace and Buffy ran to keep up with him.

She knew he was lying, trying to protect her from the truth again. But he didn't want to upset her and she knew that as much as she wondered and asked him about it…she couldn't get the truth out of him.

She probably never would.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

The cemetery was empty as seemed to be the case as of late. Spike knew that was always a sign of a big bad approaching - the smaller demons and vampires that were of no significance to the events went into hiding, waiting for the fall out and feasting on the ruins...not that there usually was any with Buffy around.

He sighed and flopped down onto a nearby tombstone, having his first crafty fag of the night. Buffy had ordered him to stop smoking since he gained his half human body but he couldn't resist the nicotine. He knew there was a risk he could get cancer but to be honest...he didn't really care. It was hard to break an eighty year habit.

He inhaled on the white stick deeply and sucking in a lung full of smoke. He held it for a few moments before breathing it out. He lay back on the tomb, looking up at the starry sky. After a few moments, the peace was shattered and he bolted upwards. His instincts were telling him something was wrong and just as he began to panic about his family, the earth began to shake. He rolled off the side of the tomb and lay flat on the ground, hoping nothing fell on top of him. The earthquake continued for a few seconds only but as the shaken vampire stood up, the devastation around him became apparent. Gravestones lay shattered on the ground, cracks climbed up the walls of mausoleums. In the distance, he heard the sirens in the city, faint screams and then he saw the warm glow of fires on the horizon.

And his panic came back to him. He ran through the cemetery, and at top speed headed for their house in the suburbs. It took him lest than five minutes to reach his house and he was out of breath when he got there. Opening the front door, he cursed the weaknesses of his human half, but his demon was intent on finding his mate and child and making sure they were okay. He burst into the dwelling and looked around frantically. Illyria sat in the living room, staring into space. She seemed to gain awareness as he walked in.

'You are worried? About the earth shaking?' She stated. Spike nodded.

'Uh-huh. Where's Buffy, Blue? And Shannon?' He gulped down air, wincing as it burned his lungs. In nearly twenty years he hadn't gotten used to it and missed the bonuses of a dead corpse as a body. Illyria stood up and walked towards him.

'Your mate took her out for some R&R.' The blue demon said, looking him up and down. 'You are weakened. You ran a distance to get here?' She asked. He nodded, still catching his breath. She looked scornful of his condition. 'I suggest you take your transport to the club. You are out of breath.' She turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen. Spike raised an eyebrow, then grabbed his keys and headed out again, slamming the door behind him.

It took him a few moments to start the car but after pulling off the drive way he set off at top speed into the city. He parked the car round the back of the club they usually attended and rushed inside, ignoring the bouncers. They didn't bat an eyelid, seeing as Spike worked there a few nights a week. The club catered to most sorts and it was well known that Spike was half vampire.

He stood in the middle of the club, closing his eyes and reaching out for Buffy. He felt her here and knew instinctively that his daughter was here as well. The club seemed to have not gained much damage from the quake and he was glad that nothing serious had happened. But right now, he wanted them home, just in case. Suddenly, he spotted Ryan with a familiar figure. He walked over and found his teenaged daughter grinding against the librarian's son. The poor boy looked very uncomfortable and overwhelmed and Spike chuckled a little before grabbing Shannon's arm. She whirled around, raising a fist in a punch, stopping millimetres before she gave her father a black eye.

'Dad?' She blinked a few times. 'The earthquake right?' She said and he nodded.

'Where's your mum?' He asked, looking around. Ryan stood behind Shannon and pointed towards the ladies room.

'She went to the girl's room. I don't think she was too worried about the quake. Everyone screamed a little but then it was like it didn't happen.' He said, shrugging a little. He looked relieved to be rescued from his amorous daughter's advances and Spike felt just a little sorry for the lad. He turned to Shannon. The teen stared at him, waiting for the home command.

'Shannon, I want everyone back at the house. I've got a bad feeling about this.' Shannon bristled and he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't panic, platelet. You got your old dad looking out for you.' He winked and headed towards the ladies. Buffy emerged as he reached the door and she jumped at him, kissing him.

'Hey, sexy.' Great, Buffy was drunk. Spike snarled and she sobered almost immediately. 'What's wrong?'

'Something is; I don't know what. I want you to ring Angel on your cell. Get everyone to the house. I'm taking you and Shannon home. I don't like this Buffy.' She put her arms round his neck, kissing at the scar on his pale skin in an attempt to calm him down. His arms snaked around her and he purred gently. In this club, the demonic display of affection was not unusual.

A noise disrupted them and they span round to see Shannon getting herself into a fight. The guy she was currently hoisting above her head and throwing was a large male vampire. Spike walked to Ryan's side just as the vampire hit a bar and then the ground, very noisily. Ryan looked at the blonde and frowned.

'He came onto her. Then said they could share me as a meal. I don't think she took to the idea.'

'Damn fucking right I didn't.' Shannon fumed. 'But I can't kill him because of club policy.' Spike laughed at his daughter as Buffy approached her.

'Language.' The slayer reprimanded. She then looked to the vampire on the floor, who was struggling to regain his feet. She picked him up. 'You obviously don't know who my daughter is…but I'm the slayer and her daddy is William the Bloody so I suggest you stay away.' The vampire's eyes widened and he ran, heading out of the club. Spike watched him go and the crowd that had gathered dispersed back into the dance floor. He turned to his small family and pointed to the exit. They left hurriedly and made their way round to the car.

Back at the house, the small family gathered with Angel, Gunn, Illyria, Ryan and Dawn. Willow was late but Ryan had been cracking the books all day and had come up with some new information. He waited for everyone to sit down in the dining room and then began his Giles-esque way of speaking. Spike could see the family resemblance. He was the spitting image of his father. Just without the dorky glasses.

Ryan took a breath and looked at Buffy, a glint of hesitation in his eyes. Spike knew why when he said what he was going to say.

'I have discovered the remaining details of the prophecy. The fight to the death involves the warrior childe and the vampire. One will live and one will die to seal the gates of hell forever.' He took a breath, seeing the look on Buffy's face. 'I know that it sounds bad but…There is still more to look for. There could be a way round it. Also, I have discovered that the actual foe we will be facing is…'

A knock at the door interrupted them and Shannon stood up to go and answer it. Her shock was evident when she opened the door to her own mother. Spike stood, growling as the Buffy look-alike walked into the room. It smiled at the real Buffy charmingly and then grinned at Spike.

'Well, well, well. Long time no see.' Shannon sensed the evil and charged the thing in her house, only for it to place a hand squarely on her chest and throwing her backwards against the stairs. Shannon landed in a crumpled heap and Ryan ran to her side. Spike snarled and walked forward. The look-alike stopped him in his tracks with a look and snarled back.

'The First.' He growled and Buffy narrowed her eyes. The First/Buffy smiled at him and folded her arms. 'I should have known. What's with all the last minute bollocks? You like to tease us a bit first don't you? Get your kicks outta making us sweat a bit.'

The First/Buffy shook her head. 'Not this time. As long as Evil exists, I will be here, egging it on. And now, I have this brand spanking corporeal ability which makes it all the easier to kill you. This is it, kiddies. THE apocalypse. This determines it all. Whether I am here or not. After this…you win.' She leant forward. 'But you gotta beat me first.' She grinned wickedly. Buffy walked up to her and snarled.

'May the best Slayer win.' She growled in her opponents face. The First/Buffy laughed at her.

'Who are you going to sacrifice this time, Buff?' She asked, plastering a fake innocent smile on her face. The real Buffy hesitated for a moment and The First pushed her backwards, sending her tumbling into Spike. He caught her and scowled at the impersonator in front of him. She grinned back and turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'See you in a couple of days.' She left and Spike turned to Ryan.

'Why is it doing this? It usually likes to torment us first.'

'I suspect it is probably to stop us finding a solution. The quicker this thing goes down, the less chance we have of stopping it.' Angel said, the others nodding in agreement. Buffy looked to Spike, worry marring her pretty face. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

'It's gonna be okay pet.'

Silence hit the room as Ryan sat Shannon on a chair and returned to his books. 'The fight will be hard, and "the gates of hell will spew forth with the army of the devil to stop the destruction of evil".' He read out. He frowned, looking to the tired young girl on the chair. She looked at him with sad eyes and he looked back to his books, not knowing how to comfort her at this precise moment. 'The warrior child and the vampire shall fight to the death and only one will walk away. The soul of the determined will shut the gates of hell for all eternity and the army of the devil will be vanquished.' Buffy stood up.

'I'm not doing this again. Someone always dies.' She mumbled and walked away from the group, heading up the stairs. Spike watched her leave. Ryan turned to the vampire and shrugged.

'There is only one outcome. The solstice is when it will start.'

'That's two days away.' Gunn said and Ryan nodded.

'I know. We need to prepare.' He said. Angel turned to Illyria.

'We should stay here, just in case.' Willow, who had remained quiet until now, spoke up.

'I'll start preparing some spells.' She thought for a moment. 'Where is this all going to happen? I mean, where are the gates of hell going to open to?' Ryan flipped a page and fingered down it until he found the paragraph.

'The battle will spill onto the consecrated ground of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart.'

'Our old offices.' Angel said, turning to Spike. 'I guess we'll be wanted back in work on Monday.' He grinned wryly and Spike nodded; a serious look on his face.

The blonde vampire looked around the small army of sorts and nodded again. 'Let's get to work.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Angel and Spike sat in the study, alone, listening to the sounds of Buffy and Shannon training in the basement. Spike had his mug of blood in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Angel had a glass of blood and he sipped at it occasionally. Angel turned to Spike asking if he is afraid. The blonde vampire grinned.

'Not for myself. For them,' he motioned downstairs, 'I am.' Angel nodded.

'Your going to take the sacrifice yourself, aren't you?' The older vampire said, trying his best to hide the emotion in his voice. Spike could hear it, feel his sire's anger and sadness at his decision but he nodded and ignored it.

'I can't let them die. I've had my time. But they'll be okay without me. I know it.' He took a drag of his cigarette and looked at his Sire. 'I can't let Shannon make that sacrifice. She has to live.' He looked away again. 'Besides…I'm due a good exit.' He joked. Angel didn't laugh.

'Do you ever wonder where you'll go?' The elder asked. Spike shook his head.

'I know I'm headed straight downstairs, mate. Got no choice in it. Everything I've done…I could never make amends. But I've accepted it. And I will not let the two things I have done right suffer my fate.' He stood up, downing his drink and stubbing out his smoke. He held out his hand to Angel, who shook it, then embraced the smaller man is a very rare display of affection. 'What was that, Angel?' He asked getting a little exasperated with his Sire.

'After everything…I'm actually proud of you Spike. Closest thing I had to a son or a brother. And maybe it'll be okay. I'm hoping it will. I don't want to see you dead.' The elder turned away and left the room, leaving Spike in a stunned silence. The blonde shrugged and blinked before heading down to the basement. He watched his mate and child spar for a few moments before interrupting.

'Shannon…it's nearly two am. You'd better get some blood then head on up to bed. Me and your mum need a chat.' He said, and his daughter obeyed without question. She shut the door on her way out, leaving Spike and Buffy alone. He pulled the tiny blonde slayer to his body and inhaled her scent. 'Baby…god, Buffy…I love you so much.' He said, pulling back and looking into her teary eyes.

'Spike…I'm terrified.' She whispered and he cupped her face gently.

'I know baby. But nothing is gonna happen to you or Shannon.' He said, kissing her. She shook her head.

'What about you?' She asked, fear flooding her hazel eyes. He sighed and pulled her close.

'Can't promise anything baby. I can't let you or Shannon get hurt. If I have to die to protect you, then I will. It's my job as a dad…and as your mate.' He felt her shudder against him as she suppressed sobs. 'Baby…I won't lie to you…chances are I know where I'm going.' She cried openly and he held her tight, kissing her face and trying to kiss away the tears and pain.

'Spike…when you died…did you go to hell?' She asked, hesitating slightly. Spike pulled away, looking at her with tears in his own eyes. He sat on the bench at the other end of the room and looked up at her. She moved to stand in front of him and took his hands.

'I burnt baby…but all the time I was dreaming of you. Trying to get back to you. And it worked. But this time…everything I did, I can't atone for. I cannot repay my debt. And there is only one place I will go.'

Buffy fell to her knees. 'I love you Spike…' She trailed off, burying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and looked upwards, hoping that someone would look out for her when he was gone. In the silence, he thought he heard something but before he could detect it, Buffy stood once more.

'Go to bed, pet.' He whispered, kissing her stomach. He heard it again but put it to the back of his mind for now. Buffy nodded and left him alone. After a few moments, when he was sure she was in bed, he left the house and began wandering the streets. He remembered so much from this city.

He remembered taking Shannon to the zoo, her first day at school, and her first film. He hadn't missed any of it. Not a moment. It was all on film, either camera or video. He looked up as the rain began to fall and headed back home.

He walked into the house, sitting in the living room and dragging an old box from the cupboard near the television. He began thumbing through the contents and smiled at memories of the past. Tears coursed down his face freely as he looked at pictures of his family over the years. He heard Illyria come in and looked up. The blue demon approached him curiously.

'You are sad, vampire.' She said, in the way she always stated things. He stood and turned to face her.

'The big fight is coming, blue. You with us?'

'I am loyal to your fight. I will follow obediently. I wish to do violence on the things that hurt my…my friends…' She said; the concept slightly foreign to her, even after so long. Spike laughed a little and turned back to his photos. 'You mope over memories of the past.'

'No, I rejoice.'

'You are afraid of losing your mate and child. I understand.' The blue demon made to leave. 'Spike…do not die. You are not unpleasant to my eyes.' He smiled as she left the room. A few moments later, Ryan walked in, a glass of water in hand. He noticed Spike and sat opposite him.

'You okay?' He asked and Spike nodded. 'Liar.' The mini-Giles said.

'Things are gonna change, Ryan. I need you to take care of Shannon.' Spike said, looking up at the young boy, a serious expression on his face. 'I need you to look after my little girl when I'm gone and I need your word.' He said, and Ryan nodded.

'Don't give up hope, Spike. You know I'll always look after Shannon.' The boy stood up, suppressing a yawn. He moved towards the stairs. Spike watched him leave and fell back on the sofa. After an hour of sitting in the dark, he stood and walked up the stairs to his and Buffy's room. He lay down on the bed next to his Slayer and watched her sleep peacefully.

Tomorrow, they would go to war.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The sky above Los Angeles was on fire. There was a small army walking through the now deserted streets. Like Sunnydale, twenty years previous, the occupants of the city had evacuated, in case the same incident happened. And the small army was all that now remained.

Buffy and Spike walked out in front. Buffy was dressed in a killer outfit, as she always did for the apocalypse, and she carried a sword as her weapon of selection. Spike had dug out his old coat and strode beside his mate confidently, the leather flowing behind him. He carried no weapon, preferring to fight with fist and fangs as he called it. Shannon walked shortly behind them, dressed all in black, a short leather jacket her coat of choice. She had picked a sword, like her mother. Ryan walked beside her, trying not to look nervous with the big axe he carried. Gunn walked behind them, beside Angel. Angel carried a broadsword and Gunn had a cross bow. Dawn carried a big shot gun and Willow was literally crackling with magical energy. Illyria carried no weapon, just kept up the stride with the group, a look of determination on her face.

And the sky was on fire.

As the group neared the ruins of Wolfram and Hart, loud roars and screams hit them full on. Demons of all shapes and sizes awaited them on the plaza and Spike grinned in anticipation. He saw Shannon grab Ryan hand and squeeze it in reassurance and he looked to Buffy, who smiled at him, reaching for his hand. The First came to the front of the demons, a sarcastic look on its fake Buffy face. All affection was forgotten as it sneered at them.

'You packed?' Spike asked with a mocking look on his face. Buffy dropped his hand and looked towards the offending evil doer. The First laughed at him and opened its arms.

'Welcome to the gates of hell, William. Are you ready for this?'

'I was born for it.' Buffy spat. Spike looked to his daughter and then to the First Evil as it stood wearing its fake Buffy suit.

'Luv, you have a lot to learn. But then you haven't got much time. So I'll give you the Cliffs notes version. I don't give up. And I protect what's mine.' He snarled and vamped out. Shannon did the same and growled at the thing impersonating her mother. Buffy raised her sword. Spike watched for a moment as the world stopped and the First got inside his head again. He narrowed his eyes.

_Are you ready to watch your daughter die, Spike?_ He shook his head and roared, a noise so ferocious, even Buffy moved back in fear of him. He stalked towards the First and spat in its face. It laughed at him. 'You're going to die, Spike. Are you scared?'

'No, I'm ready.' He grabbed it by the throat and growled. 'Are you?' He threw her backwards and suddenly, everything happened at once. The demons charged. Spike fought through them to get to the First, who stood in a defensive stance. It had changed now, impersonating him. The him that had been stuck in the basement. Spike snarled at the mirror image. He could hear Dawn firing off the shotgun and knew that his family were doing okay…for now.

The First circled him and snarled back in his body. Spike threw the first blow but his antagonist dodged and threw him to the floor. It pounced on his back and sunk its fake fangs into his neck. He threw the impostor off and jumped to his feet. The bastard had hit an artery and Spike was losing blood. But it just laughed at him.

'Is that all you have?' The First laughed at him again and Spike flew into a rage. He ran at the demon, fists flying and the fight continued.

Buffy broke the demon's neck and looked around to see how her friends and family were bearing up. Angel looked towards her and she cried out as something came up behind him and ripped his heart out. She ran to him as he turned to dust and she quickly dispatched the demon that had killed her first love. A scream from behind her had her spinning and she saw Ryan fall and crawl to the side lines. He was clutching his arm and she could see a lot of blood coming from his leg. But she couldn't see Shannon. Willow was killing at the flick of a finger and gave Buffy the thumbs up in between killing two vampires and a slimy slug looking thing. Gunn was failing and wouldn't last much longer. Illyria was snapping necks left right and centre and looked as if she was enjoying herself very much.

Finally she caught sight of Shannon, just as the young girl was caught with a skewer and she went down. Buffy rushed to her side, clutching at her daughter and then catching a glimpse of Spike. He was fighting himself, and she realised that the First had taken on the form of crazy Spike. She could tell the difference. The First was uncut but tiring and Spike, her Spike, was covered in blood but fighting with everything he had. She felt every single blow through the mark on her neck and the bond they shared but more than that…she could feel his love and determination to make his family survive. Shannon clutched at her mother's arm.

'Is Dad doing okay?' She asked. Buffy nodded, feeling the tear slip down her face. Willow appeared behind them and placed a protective shield around them. Shannon looked confused. Willow frowned.

'I'm sorry, but Spike has told me to keep you safe.' Buffy looked up at her old friend as realisation crossed her face.

'Oh, god…not again. He's not.' She stood and banged against the barrier. 'Willow…let me out, please.' She begged her friend. 'Please!' Willow looked downwards in shame.

'He can't let you get hurt, Buffy. You mean too much to him. I promised.' She watched as Buffy tried to force her way out, finally giving up and sinking to her knees. All three watched as Spike slowly weakened, losing his battle against his mirror image.

The First knocked him to the ground and he fell on his back. As he was pulling himself up, wincing at his injuries, the First produced a long sword. It raised it high above the vampire and snarled at him.

'You lose, William. You're beneath me, just like you were beneath everyone else.'

Buffy watched and the world slowed as the sword plunged…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Buffy screamed in echo with Spike's pain as the sword pierced his shoulder blade and hit his ribs. He coughed up blood and looked towards his family as the First looked on in smug content. He met Buffy's eyes and smiled faintly at her. She closed her eyes and focused on their bond and tried to make him stronger. He looked up at the First and started laughing maniacally. The First looked at him, scowling.

'What?' It snapped, in his voice.

'I'm just thinking how stupid you are.' He struggled to his feet. 'I'm William the Bloody. I always find a way.' He stumbled forward, pulling the sword from his chest with a snarl. He dropped it to the floor then reached inside his coat and withdrew a small dagger. The First's eyes widened as it recognised the weapon.

'The Blade of Ruin.' It whispered. Then it looked him in the eyes. 'You're going to Hell Spike.'

'I made an appointment.' He said and fell into the First, shoving the dagger through its heart. Spike held on, sensing the demon stumbled up behind him. The skewer went straight through his heart and into the First's stomach but it didn't matter. He could still drag the fucker with him.

Buffy slammed her fists against the barrier, and Willow let it down. Buffy ran to Spike, dropping to her knees in front of him. He began to fall and turn to dust, pulling the First with him, screaming. The blonde vampire's last look to his Slayer and daughter was one of pure love.

And then it was all quiet.

Gunn had died on the way to the hospital. Angel was dead. Spike was gone again. Shannon was recuperating from the skewering. Ryan was still in plaster. And Buffy sat staring at the three new graves in the cemetery. Two empty and one full. The first read "Liam Angelus, Whilst We Stray From The Path, Our Love Is Always There". The second read "Charles Gunn, Loving Husband, Father and Friend" and the third simply said "William Summers, Father, Husband and Saviour". Buffy looked at each in turn, her eyes finally resting on the third. Spike was gone.

This time he wasn't coming back.

Willow approached and Buffy looked up at her old friend. She handed the Slayer a letter.

'Spike asked me to give this to you.' Buffy took it and opened it as Willow walked away.

"Buffy,

I love you so much. And I will apologise deeply for what I have done again but I have very good reasons this time. You and Shannon were my reasons. You have to carry on now for something you will understand. I heard something yesterday and I need you to go to the doctors. And Shannon…she's my baby and I need her to survive, become what she was destined to be. You all deserve to be happy now. And I know where I am heading but I'm not afraid. Because I'm doing it for you. You don't need to worry about anything. I left everything to you.

All my love, baby

William"

Buffy frowned and put the letter in her pocket. She looked up and saw Willow standing at the exit to the cemetery.

'When did you know he was going to… ?'

'When the First made an appearance. Spike told me to get the dagger for him. He knew it would work. The Blade of Ruin was the weapon used to smite Lucifer down from heaven and create all evil, and the First Evil. So it was the only thing that could destroy it. Or at least kill it on this plane. It is trapped in hell now, forever. The gates won't ever open again.'

'Doesn't mean that evil is gone forever. Someone always finds a way.'

'I know, but it lightens the load a little.' Willow managed a feeble smile. Buffy walked past her and headed back to the house.

'But it won't ever be gone.' She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Shannon walked into the house and looked around. It was dark and quiet. Her mom sat in the living room, alone, wrapped in a duvet cover.

'Mom?' She asked, tip toeing into the room.

'Shannon?' Buffy sat up to check it was her daughter.

'What's wrong? Apart from…' Shannon winced. Losing her dad was the most painful thing that had ever happened to her and she couldn't imagine how her mom felt, losing him for a third time.

'Your dad left something behind.' Buffy handed her daughter a plain brown envelope. 'You're gonna have a little brother.' She whispered and Shannon looked at the picture inside the envelope. It was an ultrasound scan photo, depicting a small baby. The baby her mom was going to have.

'Typical of him.' Shannon said, and her mom smiled a little. She put an arm round her. 'Don't worry mom, you still got me. And Dad'll be looking after us.' She stood up. 'I'm gonna hit the hay. You are okay on your own?'

'Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed in a minute anyways.' Buffy said, yawning. She waited for Shannon to go to bed and then she got up, heading for her own bedroom. The bed was empty without Spike but she lay down and closed her eyes nonetheless. After a moment, she fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

'Hey, pet.' Spike said, walking towards her in the sunlight. They were in a wide open field. Buffy smiled at him and placed a hand on her stomach.

'Spike…it's a boy.' She whispered and he smiled coyly.

'I know, luv.' He pulled her into an embrace and smiled into her hair. 'Do you forgive me?'

'I guess. I could never stay angry at you.' She kissed him gently. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' He looked around. 'Who would have guessed I'd get in here? They said it was sacrifice. Love got me in.' He rubbed a thumb over her cheek and kissed her again. 'I'll always be with you Buffy. And I'll try and come to you sometimes…in your dreams. Like this.' He saw the tears welling in her eyes and felt his own watering. 'Cordelia and Angel say hi, by the way.' He said. Buffy nodded and looked down.

'I'm going to miss you so much.'

'I know pet. But you gotta take care of our son, now.' He grinned. 'Don't forget to tell him how evil his dad was.' Buffy giggled in spite of her tears and suddenly everything began to fade.

'Please don't go, Spike!' She screamed but it was too late. The dream faded and she woke up.

And all she could do was cry.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Twenty years later**

Buffy stood on the porch, letting the sun beat down on her skin. She still retained the body of a twenty year old but inside, she felt very old. More so as of late. She was waiting for Shannon at the moment. She was bringing the grandchildren over for one last visit this afternoon and Buffy was looking forward to it. She heard William behind her. It was his birthday in a few months and she regretted that she would not be there to see it. He looked so much like his father, more and more every day. Sometimes, it hurt Buffy to even look at him, but he was her son and Spike's son and she loved him, like she loved Shannon.

William hugged his mom from behind and then headed for the kitchen.

'Do you want anything to eat mom?' He shouted and Buffy smiled.

'No, I'm fine.' She heard the microwave going and knew he was just having a mug of the red stuff. William loved his strange nature and was just like his dad in pretty much every way. Apart from the poetry. He was a budding song writer but wasn't as soppy as his father had been.

A car pulled up in the drive way. Buffy saw Shannon get out, followed by the two little terrors that were Reece and Connor. Shannon's two little boys were nightmares but were sweet. Connor was nearly ten and Reece was eight in August. They ran up to Buffy, shouting Grandma loudly and Buffy granted each one a hug before they ran inside to see their uncle. William could be heard cursing as the terrors attacked him and Buffy laughed. Shannon approached her mother and hugged her fiercely. Buffy reciprocated and the two went inside. 'Where's Ryan today?' Buffy asked.

'He had some urgent council business in the city. He'll be home later. He sends his love.'

'William?' Buffy called the young man into the living room. The two boys were hanging off his arms and he looked exasperated but patient. 'Can you keep an eye on those two for five minutes? We'll be out in a second.' William nodded and dragged them back through to the kitchen. Buffy turned to Shannon as they sat down.

'It's all arranged, Shannon. Everything is going to you. I need you to look out for William. I haven't told him how bad it's gotten. I don't want him to think I've given up.' Buffy spoke quietly. Shannon ignored the tears in her eyes.

'You haven't given up have you?' She asked. Buffy looked at her with the eyes of someone well beyond their twenty year old body.

'To some extend. But now, you kids are grown up. The line will continue. Those two will be strong fighters one day. I know you will all be alright. It's my time to be with your dad.' Buffy listened to the screams emanating from the kitchen for a moment. Shannon placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I know mom.' Shannon looked down. She found it hard at first but then she admired her mother's strength.

Buffy had been diagnosed with cancer six years ago. She had fought it as hard as she could but there was no beating it. And now she was making sure everything is in order. 'You'll know when it happens, Shannon. So will William. I need you to come over here as soon as you can. He can't be left alone.' She looked to her daughter. 'The vampire side of the family…you'll know when it happens. But I'll be okay. I'll be happy.I think I'm due a rest.'

Shannon bit back the tears. Buffy carried on talking. 'I'm going to see your father tonight before…you know.' Shannon nodded. Buffy pulled her daughter into a hug and they stayed like that for a moment. 'Look, let's make the most of this day. I want to make sure my grandkids don't forget me.'

The two headed out into the sun with the rest of the family.

* * *

The night air wasn't cold and the stars lit the sky up brightly. Buffy slipped out of the house, making sure William was asleep first. She moved quickly, ignoring the pain in her body. She arrived at the graveyard quickly and made her way to the familiar spot. The three graves in a row. She placed a kiss on Angel's and a kiss on Gunn's and then sat down next to the last headstone, looking up at the worn engraving. Fresh flowers were there, probably placed by Shannon at some point.

She gasped at the searing pain in her chest and she could feel her time approaching. She leant against Spike's headstone and whispered to herself before she let the darkness take her.

'See you in a bit.' The rain started to fall as her chest stopped its steady rhythm.

An hour or so later, two forms walked into the graveyard. The petite woman with blonde streaked brown hair, holding the hand of a young man with a leather jacket and slicked back dark hair. They stood and looked down on the still body of Buffy Summers.

Shannon put her arm round William, who stood, not moving. 'She can be with Dad now.' Shannon whispered, and reaching in her pocket for a cell phone number. She called an ambulance and then turned to William who was not crying and still not moving.

'Hey.' He looked at her.

'They're happy now. We're gonna be okay.'

William looked up at the sky and for that moment, as the lightening flashed in the sky, Shannon could have sworn she saw her father standing there. Then William looked back down and smiled at his sister.

'Yeah…it's all gonna be bloody brilliant.'

**FIN**


End file.
